


A knifer day

by ThirteenIsTheBestNumber



Series: A knife day [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Chara likes cats, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Iguchi Shuuichi | Spinner is a Ray of Sunshine, Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), no beta we die like men Kirishima wants us to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenIsTheBestNumber/pseuds/ThirteenIsTheBestNumber
Summary: In the first timeline, Chara's new friends/family - The League of Villains - died by the hands of Shie Hassaikai, the japanese Yakuza (or the Plague Masks, as everyone liked to call them).In the second timeline Chara plans to avenge them.But first, they needed to find the U.A. traitor, who's the only reachable person that knows where the Yakuza is.They needed to infiltrate U.A.They needed to play hero.U.A.'s got a big storm coming.
Series: A knife day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005693
Comments: 186
Kudos: 113





	1. A wild Grandma Cat appeared!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi!  
> Welcome to the second part of A knife day! As promised, here's the first chapter for you guys!  
> Also, good news for those people who came here for the My Hero Academia part and not for the Undertale one: you can look forward to some good old Chara backstory and explanation about what the hell is the deal with Undertale. Keep reading to find out (or play the game)!  
> Well, that's it from me. Hope you enjoy today's chapter, as well as the entire story (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> Stay safe, eat cake and have a good day!  
> -Thirteen

# A wild Grandma Cat appeared!

Flying through empty void as black as ink gods know where wasn't nice, and the speed wasn't either. It was hard to tell how quickly Chara was moving, since there wasn't anything but darkness, but the air pressure and the feeling of movement spoke for themselves. Their old friend, mild motion sickness, was appearing. They wondered if their vomit would stay in the void, forever floating around, or just disappear. Not that they wanted to find out. There wasn't anything they could throw up either, since the last time they ate was few days back when Toga forced a piece of bread down ther throat, because everyone was worried (not that most of them would admit it) after seeing them not eat anything for so long (the demon always forgot to tell them that they don't need to eat). Ahh, yes, the League. Goddammit, they missed their friends so much, even though it was like five minutes at most since they left them and they're going to see them again.

~~Two bodies, lying in their own blood. A pile of dust hiding under black jacket. Organs, blood and scales of their big bro raining down on their head.~~

Thinking about those things hurt. They should stop dwelling on it, everyone's going to be okay and alive. Hopefully. Chara wouldn't know. What if the darkness spits them out somewhere else, like back in the Underworld? They would never have the chance to try out the list of different killing techniques on the stupid Plague Masks for murdering everyone in cold blood. They would never got to see the League again either. The demon couldn't bear that thought.

_I want to at least apologize for not saving them... Stupid misclick!  
_

If they hadn't accidentally picked RESTART over CONTINUE, they wouldn't be having an existencial crisis right now at all! That's what they get for being stupid. But, to be honest, the risk of losing the first people who cared about them after they died (not counting Frisk, of course, fucking traitor) seemed like a too big of a price, even for them. It reminded them of losing Asriel. Again. There were just too many similarities linking this world to the Underworld.

~~Somewhere deep inside they wondered how everyone was doing back there and if Frisk missed them.~~

Suddenly, the darkness ended as quickly as it appeared. A flash of light blinded them for few seconds before the void let them out of its embrace, straight into the real, cruel world.

_Oh well, here we go again._

Chara flew head first out of their personal universe, only to land on rough asphalt on their back. Ow. They hated when this always happened. The landing wasn't very nice, their elbow quickly started to hurt, it must've been scraped pretty badly (the demon just hoped it wasn't broken or something). When the motion sickness finally went away and their stomach finally stopped spasming, they opened their eyes. The first thing they saw was a pile of nice, wet, soft dog shit chilling on the ground right next to their face. Few centimetres to the left and that thing could've been in their hair. They named it Flowey, after one of the monsters from the Underworld, who was also a smoking piece of shit.

_Oof, lucky!_

Then they slowly looked up, scared of what they might find. But instead of the feared wet stone and cold rocks, above them was the sky. Beautiful, bright, blue sky, which bringed an almost-smile on Chara's face. They were really starting to like azure color. It meant freedom to them, an escape from the mountain imprisoning them for so long. It meant that they were free. Still on the surface, lying under the sun. The demon slowly moved into a sitting position and looked around. Skyscapers, cars and people were all around them. A flicker of hope ignited in their heart. Maybe they were still in Japan! Or this could be just some city on the surface from their world. They were sitting in the corner by some short wall with tips of green bushes visible behind it, and were looking at a train few meters in front of them. Were they at...

_...a train station?_

Why were they here? Was it supposed to represent their starting point - a place where they supposedly arrived in a new city, ready to start a new life? Or maybe they were just overthinking, they should be glad for not being stuck in the Underworld again. Still, they needed a confirmation, to make sure that they really were in Japan, as their hope tried to make them believe. There were many people walking past them, more than they saw for most of the time they were with the LOV. They were giving Chara weird looks, some curious, some worried, some disgusted. The demon guessed why - a homeless-looking teen in a dirty sweater, sitting on the ground on a train station, probably wasn't something people would like to see. They were a bit disappointed that no one even asked if they were okay - were those people really always waiting for a hero to do those things for them or something? Well, they didn't have to wait for long.

,,Hey kid, are you okay?" A familiar voice asked.

  
Chara looked at the newcomer and felt their eyebrows rise. Standing there was one of the heroes participating in the Hideout Raid, the wooden guy. Kamui, was it? ,,I know you."

  
The man blinked few times, he obviously was expecting an answer, not _that_. He didn't look a tad surprised though. ,,I guessed you could, I mean, I'm pretty famous around here - not to flex or anything." That was probably true, powerful heroes tend to be famous, and he wouldn't be part of the Raid if he wasn't powerful (which he was, Chara had the chance to experience it themselves). ,,But really, are you okay? Where are your parents?"

  
Not even the second time did he got an answer. The demon got up. Since this guy was here, they really had to still be in Japan! But better be sure than sorry. ,,Am I in Tokyo?"

  
Kamui Woods was looking more and more worried with each of their questions. ,,Yes, you really are in Tokyo. Why are you asking? Do you not remember how you got here?" By now he probably thought they had amnesia. But... Tokyo! They were actually still in the same universe, they weren't robbed of the chance to make the Plague Masks pay! It made them really happy. So happy, that they went closer to the hero and hugged him (even though it may've looked like an atempt to attack for a while there, considering the speed at which they moved. Luckily, no one started fighting them). ,,Huh...?" The hero looked pretty uncomfortable, not expecting that nor knowing what to do, so he awkwardly patted them on the back. ,,Um... there, there, kid."

  
Chara let him go soon after, they were still salty about the whole Raid thing. ,,Thanks man, you're a great help."

  
,,I'm... glad I'm doing my job correctly...? But seriously, are you-"

  
,,Yeah, I'm great. Could you tell me what date it is today?"

  
,,Sure... Let me get my phone." He searched in his pockets for a while before finally pulling out the desired device. ,,It's... XX. March. Do you need to know the time too?"

  
Judging from the position of the sun and the amount of people, it must've been afternoon. ,,Nope!"

Middle March, huh? Wait... that's really early. When they joined the League, it was weeks after the school started, somewhere in May. This... was truly early. But, well, what could the expect? Even in the Underworld they always traveled back in time, and especially now it was hella convenient, since they didn't think about how to _actually_ join U.A. The RESTART wasn't so bad in the end, if they picked CONTINUE, they would just end up by that ruined house and the school year would already begin by that time, so there would really be no way to legally get in the U.A. But now... They needed a place to stay. They couldn't come back to the villains, being associated with the League wouldn't be nice for a future hero (heh, it sounded really funny when they said that). Chara's mind immediately moved back to the nice cat café and Grandma Cat, that was the first place where they felt safe in this world. The problem is that they had no idea where it was.

,,Hey, Mr. Hero..." Maybe this living tree could help them. ,,I'm supposed to meet my, uh... _family_ in some cat café, but... The problem is that I don't know where it is."

  
,,Oh, I'll help you find it!" Kamui's attitude changed for the better as soon as they mentioned the existence of some guardians. ,,Do you at least know its name?"

  
,,Name? Wait, um..." What was it called? ,,It was something like..." They remembered reading it above the shop's door when they were entering. ,,...something with cats, it ended with 'of Cats', I'm pretty sure..." Of Cats. What could be _'of Cats'?_ Land of Cats? Café of Cats? World of Cats? King- ,,Oh! Kingdom of Cats! Yeah, that's it."

  
,,Kingdom of Cats? Huh, I think I've heard it somewhere... Maybe one of the heroes I know goes there. I have a general idea of where it is, I'll find it on Google Maps, give me a minute." After a while of searching, the hero was handing Chara a piece of paper with the adress of the café written on it. ,,I'll walk you to the bus stop, we can find a bus heading to that area for you. Do you have any money for the ticket?"

Chara checked their pocket for the money they took from that boring guy on their first day. All of them were still there, and even though they didn't really underestand Japan's currency (they only knew gold from their homeworld), the three zeroes written behind the number one on some of the banknotes looked like enough money. They showed it to Kamui, who nodded, satisfied. Finding a bus wasn't hard, there were so many of them that Chara could easily get lost in the sea of all those vehicles. Luckily, one of those which the demon needed was leaving only few minutes later after they got there, so they didn't have to wait for long. They were also very glad that they didn't have to be around Kamui anymore, since his endless questions about their wellbeing and family were killing them. At least he was a gentleman and waited at the bus stop with them.

  
When the two finally parted ways, Chara had to promise to him to ask someone for help if they needed it, be it simple directions or something more. They didn't know how to feel about that, since they still remembered how his branches trapped them in the first timeline. But, well, he didn't need to know about that. They still had to tell him their name, but figured that there would be no harm in him knowing it, he was probably going to forget it soon with the amount of people he helped on a daily basis. The bus was packed with people, since everyone was coming back from school or work, so the demon couldn't even find an empty seat and was forced to stand in the corner ~~(just like they did with their friends when they were going to meet the League for the first time)~~. At least the ride wasn't too long, only twenty minutes or so. It still felt nice to breath some fresh air when they got out of the vehicle.

  
Finding the adress was harder than they thought. Since they were really socially awkward, hated humans and were battling the desire to kill them all, they wandered off on their own and tried to find the shop by themselves. They failed. They were walking around for hours, going in circles, always returning back to the bus stop. In the end they had to ask for directions few times, since they had absolutely no idea where the street they needed was, but with a bit of help from some civilians and one young policeman they managed to find the right way. They didn't even need any help at the end of their little trip, since their vaguely remembered the way from the previous timeline, they were only few streets away from the café after all. But their feet were really killing them. Curse you, introvert heart for taking over!

  
When they finally found the café, it was already evening. The sun was setting behind a skyscaper, colouring the entire sky in a gentle shade of pink, just like before. The pink was more vibrant this time though, probably because it was still summer. With crumpled paper, given to them by the hero, in one hand and their sweater in the other (they had to take it off, because it was really hot), they walked straight to the Kingdom of Cats and entered the shop. Just the smell made them crave a cup of hot chocolate again (but not too hot, they didn't want to melt). At least it was pleasantly cool inside. Behind the counter was standing a tiny woman with blue eyes and a grey bun, petting one of the cats. It was the white one, the cat who was the first to go cuddle with them. The animal abandoned their position and, as soon as it saw Chara, went to rub against their leg while purring loudly. Almost like it remembered them.

The nice lady smiled. ,,I see she likes you! Anyway, good eve- ah, aren't you too young to be roaming these backstreets? It's getting late. How old are y- goodness, what happened to your elbow?!"

  
Chara looked down and stared at the scraped, bleeding elbow for a while. It really didn't look pretty, they completely forgot about it. ,,Good evening. I tripped and fell." They made sure to be calm and polite, unlike last time. Grandma Cat was so nice to them, but they didn't treat her right. It made them feel a bit guilty. They're sure going to make up for it this time though! Suddenly it occured to them, that they never learned her name.

  
,,Oh dear, poor you! Come, come, sit down by that table and wait for me, I'll get some disinfectant and sticking plaster for your wound. Why don't you play with the cats in the meantime? I promise you'll feel better." She retreated into the back of the shop, while Chara sat down and started petting their favourite white cat.

_God, I really don't deserve her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: I'm leaving naming of the cat to you guys, feel free to suggest a name for our white princess (or more of them, there are many cats after all). Leave a comment here, and I'll pick the one which get most support (or the one I'll like, if there won't be any). Go wild!


	2. Other cats and an almost-adoption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi!  
> I decided to post another chapter early, because why not, but partly because at least some of you must be excited about which names for the cats I chose! Okay, so here we go, results of THE BEST CAT NAMES COMPETITION:  
> Fizziisoda9721 suggested name for the white cat to be Snowey, Princess or something similar. Since I loved the names, because they just really fit the character of the cat (and she really is a princess), I threw the names in Google translate to make it sound more japanese. Translation of Princess sounded weird, but I really liked translation of Snowey - Yukigafuru. So, meet our white cat, Yuki!  
> Nameless_GonER sugessted two names in honor of their lost cats, I couldn't not use them! And that's how your forst new cats came to be - Greysi (a grey one) and Rai (translation of Twilight for a black one. The entire word is Towairaito, and since we can also call them Towa, which is very similar to Toga, I think we have a future friendship budding here!)  
> And last but not least, verbose weeaboo, a fellow Undertale fan, suggested that Chara named one (or more) of the cats after those who pissed them off most in the Underworld. That's why I created the last cat, a ginger one. He's really grumpy and Chara's going to call him Bitch (you'll see why).  
> Well, that's it! Beautiful names from beautiful people. I can't wait for more adventures with these cats! Sorry if I made too much of a big deal of it, but I really love cats (and puppies, and snakes, and foxes, and...), so I couldn't help myself! Hope you'll enjoy the chapter.  
> Stay safe, eat cake and have a good day!  
> -Thirteen

# Other cats and an almost-adoption

Grandma Cat wasn't gone for long (what an active lady!). It only took her few minutes before she came back with a bottle, tissue and a big sticking plaster. She found Chara lying on their back with their favourite white cat purring on their stomach and some other cats climbing next to her too. As soon as the demon noticed the café owner was back, the idea of getting up crossed their mind, but the cats sleeping on them looked so adorable, it would be heartless to wake them up! The woman, seeing their internal struggle, only laughed, carefully picked the cats up one by one and setted them next to their living pillow, so they could snuggle against the warm body. It was heart melting, so much cuteness! Have you ever seen a sleepy animal? Cute, cute, cute! Yep, Chara missed this. They should've persuaded their friends to take in some stray cats. They were all outcasts, both the villains and the animals, they would've gotten along perfectly. Spinner liked animals...

,,Sorry about your clothes, dear, and about the cats too. There weren't many people here today, so they never got their daily amount of cuddles." It still weirded Chara out how everyone kept saying the same thing in every timeline, even though they should be used to it already. But they'd rather listen to their friends saying the same thing over and over again than seeing them dead. Talking meant you were alive. It's hard to talk when you're six feet under. ,,If you want to, I can give you something to eat and drink as an apology, it would be on the house. You look like you need it." She offered a kind smile before sitting down next to Chara and putting the things she brought down. ,,Show me your arm, okay, sweetie?" Chara did. The woman picked up the bottle, which turned out to be a spray bottle, and reached out to hold their arm in place. They flinched and quickly pulled it away before she could touch it. Grandma Cat looked at them, surprised, and smiled again, this time more gently. ,,I'm not going to hurt you, dear."

  
They looked away and focused on the cats instead, biting their lip. They ran their fingers though their soft fur, feeling vibrations as the animals started purring. Whoever they let touch them, died. The League, who patted them on their back, gave them piggyback rides, held their hands and occationally hugged them? Dead. Their brother Asriel, who always made flower crowns with them and pulled pranks on their friends? Dead. Their adoptive mother and father? They killed them themselves, again and again, in each of their Genocide Runs. Maybe they were cursed for everything they did, for all the blood they spilled and monsters turned into dust. ,,Sorry, it's... it brings back some memories." They missed physical affection.

  
Grandma Cat gave them some time to calm down, before reaching out again, slowly. Chara let her. She grabbed their wrist with her wrinkled fingers and carefully twisted it a bit, so she could apply the disinfectant. ,,Bad memories?" The demon wasn't sure. Were bad memories supposed to hurt and make them happy at the same time? They shrugged, uncertain. ,,It's fine to not be sure. Now it's going to sting a bit, okay?" It wasn't that bad, they've had worse. It's been very long sine they've used disinfectant, last time was... in their childhood? The café owner wiped drops running down their arm and threathening to drip down on the floor with the tissue. ,,It has to dry a bit, then I'll apply few more layers. How about we talk in the meantime? What's your name?"

  
,,Chara," they said while examining the glistering layer on their elbow.

  
,,Just Chara? No surname?"

  
,,..." To be honest, they forgot the surname they inherited after their biological family. But hey, family doesn't have to stop at relatives. The only people they ever considered a family (aside from the League) was the one that adopted them. It would be only logical to take their name, no? ,,Dreemurr. Chara Dreemurr."

  
,,That's an interesting surname, sounds like 'dreamer'. It seems to be a foreign one though, are you not from Japan?"

  
,,No, I'm... from very far away." Further thay anyone could imagine.

  
,,You're very mysterious... Oh, it's dry! Time for another layer." It didn't sting as much this time, probably because the first layer was already covering the wound a bit. ,,I haven't told you my name yet! I'm sorry, that's very rude to a guest. My name is Jui Shuzenji, you can call me Jui-san!"

  
,,Alright... Jui-san." Such a gentle-sounding name!

  
,,Tell me this, dear... Are you a boy, or a girl? I'm sorry if it came out rudely, but I'd hate to misgender you and make you upset."

  
Chara was lucky that their body looked neutral so they were feeling comfortable in it. Though, they were sure that if they tried hard enough, they could look like either gender. ,,I'm genderfluid, madam. Have been for a long time." They weren't offended. If anything, they were glad she cared about their feelings.

  
,,Really? Oh, all right. I'm sorry that I'm so excited, but I've only met one genderfluid person so far, so I'm always curious! Are you a 'they', then?"

  
,,Yes." They wondered who this genderfluid person is. They've also met only one, and didn't like to think about them. The demon also hoped that the rest of this world is just as accepting as this nice little lady. You know what they say, less haters, less dead bodies. ,,Who are they?"

  
,,Their name is Thirteen, they're a rescue hero. No one knows what they lok like, but I respect them nevertheless. They've saved many lives." After that, a comfortable silence embraced them. Chara had their hands full with petting every single one of the cats by their side and sorting through their thoughts, while Jui was taking care of their elbow. She was calm and her hands were steady, almost like she'd done someting like this before. Which was kind of understandable, since she seemed like the caring grandma who's always there to take care of her childern's scratches. It wouldn't be a surprise if she was a small doctor for the neighborhood. ,,Aaand done!" She took the sticking plaster and carefully placed it at the wound, then leaned back to admire her work.

  
Chara just now noticed that the plaster had little pictures of cats on it, it made them want to laugh. This lady really, _really_ liked cats, didn't she? ,,Thanks, you... didn't have to do that," they said to their saviour, who was picking up the medical supplies she used and setting them down next to the table.

  
,,I know, but I wanted to. It looked pretty bad and could get infected."

  
They frowned. Was she implying that they weren't capable of taking care of themselves? ,,It would be fine."

  
,,Would it though?" She looked at her customer with raised eyebrow.

_What's with people thinking I'm homeless?_

,,Yes."

  
,,Where are your parents, dear? Do you live far from here?"

  
,,I do." Very, very far.

  
,,Really? Could you tell me at least which part of town or street do you live in?" Shit! They didn't remember any parts of town or names of street, hell, not even the name of this street, and they were reading it not so long ago. How did this lady always managed to find out that they didn't have a place to stay? Like, yes, they kinda planned to stay here, Grandma Cat offered them the choice of staying with her in the previous timeline, why wouldn't she now, but they wanted to tell her at their own terms. Stupid elbow and dirty sweater, it messed everything up! The woman, seeing their unability to respond, let out a sigh. ,,You don't have a home, do you?"

  
,,...No."

  
,,Parents?"

  
,,No."

  
,,Friends you could stay with?"

  
,,...Dead."

  
Their last response made Jui look at them with shock and saddness in her eyes. ,,...Dead, you say?"

  
,,..." They didn't want to think about that. Not now, not ever.

  
,,I won't pressure you to tell me what happened for now. So that's why you looked so tired when you came here, huh?" The silence was enough of a confirmation. ,,Do you have any safe and comfortable place to stay?"

  
,,I... used to live with my friends, but..." But. ,,...I can't go back there now." The League wouldn't remember her, they would probably straight up kill them if they just showed up at their place. They didn't like the idea of hurting them. Would they fight them? ~~No, no they wouldn't.~~ Actually, the League wasn't even together yet, right? It won't be for another month or so.

  
Grandma Cat looked above their head at the clock they didn't notice before. ,,It's late." The sun must've been mostly set already. ,,Summer nights are warm, but the autumn is coming." And winter. Cold. ,,You probably don't have anyone you could live with, do you?"

  
,,No." Those people would either kill them or are in another universe. Seriously, they had no idea how big of a deal is finding a safe place to stay.

  
Jui sighed again, then smiled sadly and ruffled their hair. ,,Well, looks like you're staying with me then, Chara-san."

_Wow, that escalated quickly._

Seeing their surprise, she quickly started to apologize. ,,Ah, I'm sorry, that was probably too sudden! My family always said that I get too excited sometimes. You don't have to accept, at all, but... I would honestly sleep easier if you did. At least for few days, we can figure things out then."

  
,,Alright."

  
,,You don't have to feel pressured to say yes- wait, you...? Oh... okay! I'm..." She laughed quietly, relieved. ,,...I'm very glad."

  
,,I'm... too. Thanks, I guess..."

  
,,You're welcome, sweetie! Fine, okay. Wow, I'm nervous, I never had kids of my own, so I'm not really sure what to do... That's okay, we'll figure it out together!" Oh, great, another ray of sunshine. ,,I'm going to put these medical supplies back and then I'll show you where bathroom is. You need to get out of those dirty clothes! Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back." And she was gone again.

  
Chara stared in the direction in which she left for a while, before shaking their head and chuckling. ,,Huh..." They switched their attention back to the cats and noticed one they didn't pet yet. It was a fat ginger one, lying on one of the other tables, looking grumpy. ,,Hey! Tssk! Come here!" The cat lazily lifted their head, got up, started walking towards them and let out a deep meow. Okay, it was definitely a male. Chara reached towards him. ,,Good boy, good... Come'ere, I don't know you yet." The cat was an ass. ,,Ow!" As soon as he was close enough to his victim, he jumped forward, sinked his claws in Chara's hand and ran away, hissing. ,,Wha- you asshole!" They noticed he had heterochromia, one of his eyes was blue, just like a certain Smiley Trashbag they knew. They should name this cat after him. ,,That's it, we're never gonna be friends! I'm calling you Bitch from now on, you heard me, Bitch?! We're never gonna be friends!"

And that's how the name Bitch was born.


	3. Some formal things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Chara really needs some guardians to apply to U.A.

# Some formal things

Not gonna lie, taking a shower was very nice. Chara stood under the water and watched as it washed away all the dirt and blood from the whole day, as well as this disgusting feeling that clinged to them like a second skin ever since the deaths of the League. Their skin was red, since they scrubbed it furiously for quite a long time, before that feeling finally left them (it's hard to make disappear something that's only a mental image, no matter how real it feels). They were lucky that after each RESET their clothes always repaired themselves to the state in which they were during the start of each timeline (even though it got dirty later). ~~If they had to wear clothes covered in Spinner's blood and organs, they would totally go insane.~~ Knowing that they were clean now allowed them to both breathe and exist in this mad world a bit easier.

  
Jui took away their clothes the second they got out of them, and, not minding their protests, dumped them straight into her washing machine. At least they managed to tell her to take out their belongings out of the pockets (even though it there wasn't many), trying to dry the money and find shards of their locket in the washing machine would be a giant pain in the ass. Finding new clothes was harder, but luckily she had the idea to give them one of her dresses. Since she was about half their size, the dress made a comfy top, and combined with old leggins created a not-so-ugly look. Chara was salty about not being able to wear at least their sweater, but the woman promised them that as soon as it dries and she repairs the tear on its sleeve, from where they scraped their elbow, they can wear it for as long as they want. Plus, they were actually enjoying the chance to wear clothes for women, since for the past many years they were only wearing unisex things.

  
The hardest thing was finding a place for Chara to sleep. Since Grandma Cat was living only with her cats, she owned just a small apartment above the café, where definitely wasn't much space to spare. She even offered them her bedroom, but they immediately refused. This lady was nice enough to take care of their wounds, give them new clothes, let them use her shower and gave them a place to stay over without expecting any sort of payment, they couldn't just kick her out of her own bed! Eventually, they just took the couch. They were used to sleeping on it with the League anyway, it brought back good memories, so they didn't mind. As soon as they layed down to try if they would fit on it comfortably, a wave of laziness rolled over them and they were out like a light. It was true that they didn't need to sleep, but as soon as they found anything their body labeled as 'bed' and layed down on it, they always fell asleep immediately. It was kind of their own superpower.

  
The next day they woke up to two cats licking their nose, a grey and a black one. They planned to roll over and go back to sleep, but when they opened their eyes and saw those two ball of fluffiness, they just didn't have the heart to do so. Instead they pulled the two animals closer, hid their face in the soft fur and layed there, occationally scratching them there and there. The cats definitely didn't complain, since they were furiously purring, and they didn't either (those two were so adorable!). It was a peaceful morning. Soft sunlight was entering the room through small windows, partially covered by cream-colored curtains, and made the entire room feel warm. The demon stayed in the same position with the cats for another twenty minutes, before they lazily opened their eyes and looked around the room. Immediately their gaze stopped on something familiar - a gloden star, levitating above the coffee table.

_Long time no see._

They instinctively got up and walked over to it, getting hit by a sweet smell on their way. Jui must've opened her shop already, they could hear distant voices from downstairs. They touched the star and a box appeared in front of them, looking same as always. It was probably one of the only things in their life that weren't going to change. Chara knew what choice it'll offer them - whether to SAVE or not, and they had absolutely no doubt this time about picking the first option. They knew now that they can safely RESTART without having to worry about not being able to come back, so there was nothing in the way. After all, these checkpoints were the only thing keeping them from always dying for real, so why the hell not use it?

***(Discovering a safe place to stay fills you with determination.)***  
  
  
**CHARA LV 20 8:07**  
  
**The Kingdom of Cats - apartment**

  
**SAVE Return**

**  
**...

  
...

  
...

**File SAVEd. HP fully recovered!**

Done. Satisfied, Chara closed the menu and returned to the cats, who were watching them curiously. Too bad that animals can't see the star, it was big and shiny, those two would've totally loved it. But you probably wouldn't want a cat jumping between timelines, bending the universe to their will and randomly RESTARTing everything (just kidding, you wouldn't even remember it). As they resumed in petting the pets (heh), the door leading out of the apartment suddenly opened. Jui came in, dressed in her famous apron and smelling like a fresh coffee. She must've left the café just to check on them, that was really sweet from her. As soon as she saw that they were awake, she gave them one of her sunshine smiles. ,,Good morning, Chara-san, I see you met Greysi and Rai. I was wondering where they disappeared to, I hope they didn't wake you up." She scooped the cats up in her arms. ,,I need to get back to the customers, morning rush is always the worst. When you're ready, come downstairs, I have a breakfast ready for you there, yesterday you fell asleep so quickly that you didn't even eat. I'll be on my way!"

  
After she left, Chara took a minute to propertly wake up, laying and cuddling with the cats made them stuck in a half-delirious state. They also tried to made the 'bed' as best as they could and fixed their hair, so they wouldn't accientally scare away any customers. Finding a homeless-looking kid staring grumpily after just waking up probably wasn't anything anyone would want to see. Though, with the new clothes they didn't look like shit anymore, they were actually feeling a bit pretty. When they were finished, they followed the amaing smell down to the shop, only to find Jui busy with the long queue of hungry people in front of her. Luckily, all of them were adults going to work and just stopping by for some to-go food, maybe also to pet few cats. So, Chara couldn't do anything but wait until most of them left, before quietly alerting Grandma Cat to their presence with an ,,I am here."

  
The woman quickly led them to one of the tables in the furthest corner of the café, which had breakfast ready on it, and returning to her customers. Chara sat down and observed the food in front of them. It was a cup of some tea, few cookies and porridge, all of it still warm and steaming. They soon started eating, being excited to try Jui's cooking/baking, and their respect for her only rose after finding out that the cookies weren't just cookies, but _chocolate chip_ cookies. Delicious. Chara was so focused on their food that they almost missed the weird looks they were gtting from some of the adults. Right, they were probably supposed to be in school or something. After half an hour all the adults finally left, leaving only some elders and few tired night shifters in the shop. The café owner collected the used dishes left there by some of the customers and finally made their way to Chara. ,,Sorry that it took so long, dear. Have you had enough food? Are you still hungry?"

  
_Hungry?_ They were _packed_. They felt like a baloon. Maybe they shouldn't've eaten so much, but it was so delicious, it would be a disgrace to not eat it. ,,I've had enough, thank you. It was delicious."

  
,,I'm glad! I wasn't sure how much you're used to eat, so I just gave you the amount I eat... I'm really glad it was enough and that you liked it." She sat down by the opposite side of Chara's table. ,,Sorry that I didn't woke you up, but I though that you didn't feel like going to school."

  
Here we go. ,,It's okay. I'm... _was_ homeschooled."

  
,,Oh? I remember that I wanted to be homeschooled when I was young, it sounded amazing to not have to go to school."

  
After that, both of them were silent. It was a bit awkward. Chara had a feeling that Jui wanted to ask more questions, but didn't want to be rude. Well, they would have to tell her something some day. ,,I should probably tell you my story." They immediately felt her eyes on her and almost chuckled. What a curious lady.

  
,,I mean... I'd really love to know, but I don't want to pressure you-"

  
,,It's fine, it's only fair that you know, it's just not easy to think about." They took a moment to think, to remember what they've already told her and to made up a believable story. Seemed like mixing stories from the previous timeline, their homeworld and few lies was inevitable. ,,My family died... during an earthquake. I wasn't with them, because I was here visiting my friends. I stayed with them, because I didn't have anyone to come back to. Some adults were part of our group, we were a really weird bunch, but they were great people. Then those people came, their rivals, and killed all of my friends because of how succesfull they were at their... _work._ I escaped and now I'm here."

  
Jui stayed quiet for a while, processing the information, before frowning. ,,So you're saying that your friends were killed because of their work? What kind of work were they doing to make these enemies?"

  
Chara silently panicked a bit. ,,They were, um... part-time heroes...?"

  
,,Part-time hero? Huh, that doesn't sound right... But now that I think about it, teachers at hero schools are often both pro heroes and teachers, but only doing hero work occationally..."

  
,,Yes!" Cried Chara almost too loudly. ,,That's... exacty what I had in mind! They didn't do hero work much, so no one really knew them, but it was enough."

  
,,But what about you?"

  
,,About... me?"

  
,,Yes, what are you going to do now after everything that happened?"

  
,,I want to become a hero." Wow, that was really weird to say! And say it confidently, while trying not to look like they were on the verge of laughing was really hard. They would make a terrible hero. ,,I want to bring those murderers to justice." _That_ felt right. ,,I need to enroll at U.A. But I can't, I don't have any documents here and I'm from different country. No guardians, no home, nothing. It's really funny that just some missing papers can destroy my dreams."

  
Grandma Cat looked at them, emotions swirling in her eyes. ,,Revenge isn't really a heroic reason... But I'm sure that you would get one either way, hero or not, right?" Chara nodded. ,,Of course. I have a... someone I've known for a really long time at U.A. She knows the principal, and the principal is able to pull many strings. I can try to ask her for help with your documents, because everyone deserves a chance. And about your guardian... would you be angry if it was me and we lived together here?" And that's how you accidentally adopt a child after growing on them after one day.

  
,,Not at all." Their family was visibly getting bigger and bigger. It was like real life Pokémon. They're gonna catch 'em all!

  
,,Really? Wow... I never though I'd ever have a kid. Well, more like a grandchild in your case, I'm probably old like the dinosaurs, hehe. Are you really sure?"

  
,,Yes." Oh boy, it's really happening, isn't it? It's really happening!

  
,,You're going to be a hero, Chara-san."


	4. The interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People are getting very interested in Chara.

# The interrogation

Chara was mildly concerned about how quickly were their documents in making. Something so important surely wasn't that easy to make, even more so for a person like them, who absolutely couldn't prove their identity in any way and could be lying about all the informations they've told. What kind of person was that principal, that he was important enough to be able to do this? And why did an unimportant civilian - Grandma Cat - know him? What other connection was she hiding? What happened in her past? Was she his old friend, perhaps? Or an ex-student? A hero? And what about that person she mentioned? There must've been some catch, things rarely went smoothly for them. And turned out they were right, because few days later their soon-to-be guardian informed them that the principal wants to meet them to get some final informations for the documents, and to get to know the mysterious person Grandma Cat was helping.

  
The day of the meeting was soon there and Chara would be lying if they said that they weren't worried. They were quite jittery, which made them tap their foot nervously, as a strange omnious feeling hanged above ther head. They didn't sleep good that night, a tension in the air similar to the one appearing before encountering ~~Gaster~~ something supernatural preventing them from calming down. The only comfort they had was their sweater, which was finally washed and fixed just in time for them to grab it that morning. Not even the cats were able to help (even though wrestling with Bitch for their shoe helped them blow off some steam). At least they didn't have to go anywhere, since the principal apparently agreed to come to the café so Jui wouldn't have to close down. They spent the morning sitting by their usual table, pushing around the breakfast cookies on their plate and tensely awaiting the guest.

  
The shop's door opened and closed many times that morning. It definitely didn't help Chara's nerves that they didn't know how the man looked like. Grandma Cat refused to tell them, so they wouldn't 'misjudge him' or something (they thought she was exaggerating a bit, was he really _that_ ugly?). She also told them not to underestimate him, since he was a very intelligent person no matter how he looked (to be honest, a small part of her was eagerly awaiting the show). Imagine the demon's surprise when a small white animal appeared seemingly from nowhere on top of their table, and started talking with a too enthusiastic voice for such an early part of the day.

"That's right! It's me, Nezu, the one who could be a dog or a mouse or a bear, but more importantly... I'm the principal!"

  
Chara nearly choked on their tea, as they watched this... mixure of different animals, dressed in a suit, speak. ,,Oh, um... Nice to meet you?" They said after being able to breathe air instead of tea again. The animal only laughed and climbed down off the table. At the same time the café's door opened for the second time and a tall man with a coat walked in, who looked like he was running just a while ago. He briefly scanned the shop and quickly his eyes set on the principal.

  
,,Nezu, please, don't run off like that, I'm too old for this," he sighed and walked over to them.

  
,,I apologize, but I simply couldn't wait to meet this person!" Answered Nezu, making space for the tall guy to sit. Then his attention shifted back to Chara. ,,Let's do the introductions propetly this time, now that we're all here. My name is, as you may remember, Nezu, and I'm the U.A. principal."

  
The tall guy followed. ,,I am Naomasa Tsukauchi, call me just Tsukauchi, please. I'm a detective and am here to ask you few more questions about your past."

  
Chara briefly considered stuffing their face with the cookies as quickly as they could when they heard that this man was working with the police. Going to jail without eating these delicious pieces of amazingness would be horrible. ,,I'm Chara. I didn't know there were supposed to be more people coming."

  
The white rodent (?) took a sip of his tea (where did it come from?). ,,Yes, I asked Jui-san to not tell you about this, I just love surprises! Now, Tsukauchi-kun, the floor is yours. My time to shine will come afterwards." With those words he moved into a more comfortable position and quited down. The detective pulled a writing pad with a pen from the depths of his coat.

  
,,So, Chara-san. I'm going to ask you few questions, and I need you to answer them truthfully for me. It's very important for your documents. Do you underestand?" He received a nod as an answer. ,,Great. Let's start with confirming some things. Is your name Chara Dreemurr?"

  
,,Yes." Why was he asking them this? Shouldn't he know it from Grandma Cat?

  
,,Are you fifteen years old?"

  
No. ,,Yes." He wrote something in his pad.

  
,,Do you have any guardians?"

  
They stopped thinking about the Dreemurrs like that long ago. ,,Aside from G- Jui, hopefully, then no." He wrote something again.

  
,,Good, good. That's it for the confirming, let's move on to the actual questions. When is your birthday?"

  
,,I... don't know."

  
The detective raised his eyebrow a bit. ,,You don't know?"

  
,,No. I don't remember my biological parents or my childhood, and my adoptive family didn't know anything either (I don't really celebrate birthday anyway), so I just go with 9th Sepember."

  
,,9/9? Why that specific date?"

  
Chara grinned slightly as they remembered the damage points following their attacks. Always full of nines. ,,It's my favourite number."

  
,,Don't you want to know your real birthday? It's an important information. Maybe there is someone out there whose Quirk allow them to determine someone's birthday."

  
,,It was never important to me, it's just a number."

  
Tsukauchi watched them a bit longer before continuing. ,,All right, 9/9 it is, then. Next. Where were you born?"

  
,,In a town near Mt. Ebott." Might as well tell them the truth, it's not like that mountain actually existed in this world.

  
,,I meant a country."

  
 _Oh._ ,,Iceland."

  
The detective was surprised again. ,,Iceland? That's really far. How did you wind up in Japan?"

  
,,I don't see how that's important for the documents."

  
,,Of course, I'm sorry. I was curious. Last question, then. Do you really have no documents left? There must be at least something in your country's population register."

  
,,I don't, and you won't find anything there. I'm legally dead. I apparently died with my family during an earthquake, and I don't mind."

  
Tsukauchi wrote something AGAIN. It was annoying. ,,Now this just got a ton more complicated. You officially don't exist, traveled half the world by yourself and there's no one you can come back to. Creating a completely new citizen from scratch is very difficult, you know. Why should I help you?"

  
,,As you know from Jui, I lived with my friends here for a while, but then they got killed for nothing. I want to find the people who did it, make sure than they won't rip someone's family from them like it happened to me ever again, and for that I need to become a hero." They noticed that the principal was looking at them and was seemingly impressed. Looks like their reasoning was moral enough for what they needed to do.

  
The detective was a bit impressed too, but didn't let it show as much. He scanned everything he wrote, put the pen and notepad down and looked at Chara with a gaze as sharp as their knife. The demon suddenly felt like a deer in the headlights. ,,Thank you for your answers, Chara-san. Now, you don't know what my Quirk is, correct?"

  
They frowned, the nervousness in their body getting stronger. ,,Yeah...?"

  
,,As expected. I'll tell you then. My Quirk is called the Lie Detector, and it does exactly what it sounds like. I am able to tell if someone is lying." Chara's eyes widened. _Oh shit._ ,,I see you know just as well as I do that you were lying about some things. I'll ask you about them again, and I'd appreciate if you tell me the truth this time."

_Oh fuck. Oh hell. That's why he didn't threw the informations about his power in my face as soon as we met, like everyone else. Oh boy. I'm too young to go to jail._

,,Actually," interrupted him principal Nezu, who was just peacefully sipping his tea untill now. ,,If you'll let me, Tsukauchi-kun, I'd like to ask those questions to Chara-san myself." The demon thought things can't get worse when the detective found out they were lying, but they realized the truth when the rodent looked at them with a twinkle in his eyes.

_I was wrong._


	5. Honest lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to lie to a lie detector?

# Honest lies

Nezu's smile was wide, but the gint in his eyes was unnerving (was the genius or the crazy one?). He watched Chara with the same sadistic face everyone does just seconds before finally killing that disgusting mosquito that has been sucking your blood for so long. It was scary. He would make a great villain. The world was damn lucky that he chose to be the good guy. The demon noticed that Tsukauchi moved away from the principal a bit, his brows furrowing. He shoved Nezu with his elbow, carefully but firmly enough to get his attention. The animal turned his head and looked at his friend/colleague, before the strange smile disappeared and he was back to being normal (or as normal as someone like him could be). The change was suspiciously fast. Chara only now noticed the ugly scar over his right eye and wondered where it came from. Who was this person?

Tsukauchi moved back to his place, now calm, which allowed the demon to relax too. If he was calm, then the danger must've disappeared, no? Meanwhile, Nezu set his cup of tea on the table and clasped his hands/paws. ,,Let's start with the re-questioning. You have to underestand, Chara-san, that this is absolutely necessary. My school is one of the best in this country, and while I don't want to stand in your way of becoming a hero, I can't let in just anyone. And especially not someone so suspicious. I want to give you a chance you rightfully deserve, but Jui-san's word isn't enough, she always had a soft spot for young people. Am I clear?"

  
Chara quickly nodded like their life depended on it, while questioning their life choices. Maybe they should've just returned to the League, tell them what happened and kick Plague Masks' asses with them by their side. Or disguise as the girl they looked like, Uraraka, and enroll in U.A. as her. It would've definitely been less problematic and more fun. ,,Crystal, sir.

  
,,Perfect," said Nezu, satisfied for about three seconds. ,,All right. The first time you lied was about your age. Why and what is the truth?"

  
They wondered how he knew when they lide, but then they noticed Tsukauchi's notepad lying on the table. So that's why he was writing so much! He must've written each one of their lies. Do half-truths count as lies? What about when they haven't told the full story? How does this work? ,,Umm..." Right, they needed to asnwer. That would be a problem. How were they supposed to explain their life as an immortal being, how their body stopped aging and how their mental age didn't? They glanced at the detective. He wasn't looking at them, but they were sure he was listening. They couldn't lie again. ,,I lied because I don't want to talk about it."

  
,,Why?"

  
,,Because it's none of your business."

  
,,But if you won't even tell us such a simple thing like your age, how can we trust you?"

  
Nezu had a point there, they _had_ to answer him. But how should they do it without spilling too much? ,,My adoptive brother looked the same age as me. He was fifteen before he died. It hurts to remember him. And of course I wouldn't be able to tell you my true age when I don't even know my birtdate."

When they stopped talking, both them and Nezu looked at the detective, who gave them a small nod. Chara felt themselves deflate a bit as some of the tension left their body. They had to choose their words carefully to answer only in truths and took a giant risk there, because they didn't know whether when they answered with two truths that weren't really connected to the question counted as a lie or not, but it worked out. Of course that remembering Asriel wasn't the only reason they didn't want to tell the truth, but it was apparently enough. And maybe they also managed to guilt trip the two adults, because as soon as they were done, both of them looked a bit sad.

,,I'm sorry for pushing you to answer without considering that there may be other reasons for lying," apologized the principal, while Tsukauchi nodded. ,,I'll make sure to be more careful in the future. Are you ready to continue, or do you need a break?"

  
,,Let's just get this over with," mumbled Chara and picked up Yuki, who appeared by their side, to place her on their lap. They had much better thinks to do, but they knew that this was necessary for their plan. They're gonna need a lot of chocolate after this.

  
,,All right. Next, the guardian thing. You _do_ have some guardians."

  
Of course. The Dreemurrs adopted them, but it wasn't anything official. Chara was sure than neither Toriel or Asgore magically appeared on the surface and did the legal shit needed for a true adoption with the other humans. And even if they wanted to, they couldn't. Stupid monsterphobic humans. Did their unofficial adoption counted? Even though it was more like they just took Chara in. And there were also... ,,My biological parents? Those neglecting fucks? They stopped being guardians for me long ago. Maybe they are somewhere out there, but I hope it's in Hell. If anything, the only people who cared enough about me to become my guardians was my adoptive family, but... their adoption wasn't official, they just took me in. They died anyway."

  
When they were talking about their biological parents, Tsukauchi perked up. ,,We should try to find you parents."

  
Chara scoffed. ,,Please, don't. They probably never liked me, they definitely wouldn't let me become a hero so far away from home. You would only make it worse."

  
The detective didn't give up. ,,As a member of the police force, I am obligated to return you to your parents, but... was your life with them good?"

  
,,I remember only the bad parts, them even less. They're like people on all those old paintings for me - faceless, unimportant. Forgettable. I don't own anything to them. And it's not like they ever fought for me or protected me from the other kids-" They stopped and held Yuki closer to them. ,,No, I'm not talking about that either. Look, can we just... forget them?"

  
Before he could answer, someone came to their table. It was Grandma Cat, who was looking at them with concern swirling in her blue eyes. ,,Is everything alright?" She asked the three of them. ,,I noticed you were looking quite tense. Should I join you?" What a life saver. Chara couldn't be more relieved to see her, they definitely weren't comforable with how many times the conversation made them remember things they wanted so desperately to forget. They could use some more comfort. And the woman, being the caring and kind person she was, somehow saw what they wanted to say in their expression. ,,I'll stay," she said in such a tone that no one dared to oppose her. She sat down next to the demon, only her presence being enough to help them feel better. ,,How far are you?"

  
Both men were quiet for a while, watching Chara silently, probably mulling over the concerning things they said about their parents, possible abuse and bullying from other children. They knew the distressed person in front of them never said anything about abuse, and they both hoped they were just overthinking. This kid was through so much... Eventually, Nezu answered. ,,Hello, Jui-san. We were just finishing, there's only one last thing." He paused, trying to find a way to ask about the last answer without worrying Jui, but gave up. ,,You said, I quote, 'I apparently died with my family during an earthquake', and it was a lie. However, before that you said that you were legally dead, and it was true. What about the lie?"

  
They all ignored Grandma Cat's quiet gasp, when she learned that the teenager she helped was supposed to be dead. For Chara, this question was by far the most easiest to asnwer, because it didn't require any lying, half-truths or connecting unrelated things. ,,All right. I 'died' separated from my adoptive family. And it wasn't because of an earthquake, I was just really, really ill. It was bad. The others died after me." Now that Chara thought about it, they were actually the _'I lived bitch'_ meme in real life.

  
,,True," said the detective, drowned his notepad in the seemingly bottomless pockets of his coat and cracked his fingers (ew), which were aching a little after gripping a pen for so long. ,,That would be all of our questions."

  
,,Thank you for your answers, time and patience, Chara-san," followed Nezu and held out his paw for Chara to shake. ,,You're a very interesting person, I hope I'll see you at the entrance exams."

  
Then it was Tsukauchi who spoke again. ,,With these informations I should be able to sneak you into Japan's population register and create all the documents you need, as well as the adoption papers for Jui-san. If everything goes as it should, everything should be ready just for you to have enough time to apply to U.A." He got up, smoothing wrinkles on his coat. ,,Oh, one last thing. What's your Quirk, Chara-san?"

  
,,Oh, uh..." A glowing knife appeared, floating above their hand. ,,This. I can do shit with this knife, like making it appear or disappear, letting it fly around and using it for ranged combat, I can also make it glow like this, though that's not really useful..."

  
,,How is it called?"

  
,,My power?" They refused to call it a _Quirk_ (what a shitty name), since it was something completely different and rather, heh, out of this world. ,,Um..." Oh yeah, they actually never made up any name for it! They couldn't call it _Determination_ , since that was just their ability to not die. What about an inside joke or somehing? But it couldn't be too long either, names of the LOV's Quirks had only one word, two at most (not counting All for Dad's power, of course). ,,Just... Knife?" God, they were horrible at naming things. It was one of the abilities they shared with their adoptive family.

  
,,Knife. Good, thank you. Well, we should be on our way. Thank you for your hospitality, Jui-san. Have a nice day." Nezu also said his goodbyes and both of them left. Chara only calmed down when the door finally shut behind them.

  
,,You're legally dead?" Asked Grandma Cat.

_Oh hell._

,,Yes."

  
,,Jesus, child! Are you sure your Quirk isn't actually being unlucky, instead of your knife?"

  
,,Sometimes I'm wondering that too," they said with a sigh. ,,Well, what now?"

  
,,What now? Studying, of course!"

  
,,Studying?!" Now they were seriously scared.

  
,,Yes. You have half the month to catch up on your studies to be at least on the same level as everyone else!"

Now they realized that history of this world was probably very different from theirs. No monsters. More crazy powers. Lots of hero shit. Especially the hero shit, that was completely new for them. Is it possible to forget how to read because of stress?

_OH HELL._


	6. The entrance exams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U.A., here we come!

# The entrance exams

Two weeks of studying was just enough to make Chara's head nearly explode. They had to learn so many things! Some things were similar or same as those in their world, like languages. Some were a bit different, for example biology and geography, since monsters didn't exist and some locations were entirely missing, but it wasn't that bad. Topics connected to heroes, like the structure of the hero society and politology sprinkled with some law shit was much harder. But the cherry on the top of the cake was, as expected, history. Hoo boi. Chara's existence never felt more pointless in their entire life than when they had to learn about some asian Jesus kid, who was shining like the sun itself. And the dates, so many dates! Those were the worst. At least they had the chance to use a computer after many, many years and to find out that math didn't make any more sence than it did before. In the end they just said 'fuck it', because there's always a way to cheat (especially for them). At least they tried.

  
Few days before the exams Tsukauchi, the living lie detector detective, came over and bringed the finished documents everyone was waiting for. The demon didn't really care about any of them, even though when they got to hold their new birth certificate, a cat hair or something must've conveniently fall in their eye, because they definitely wouldn't shed few (happy) tears just like that. The little piece of paper in their hands proved their existence in this world, that they are really there, that they're _meant_ to be there, and it felt amazing. And when Grandma Cat signed the adoption papers, it was a final confirmation. Sometimes their powers made them feel like they were really just a character in some video game, but all of this grounded them. Jui took them out to a restaurant that evening, where they celebrated the creation of their new bond, which was now finally official. And when they called her 'grandma' for the first time, she couldn't be happier. Yeah, they could get used to this.

  
Filing the application to U.A. was also a very interesting process. It was easier, now that they had a guardian and all the information they needed, but than they found an unexpected surprise - a design of their possible hero suit. They had to submit a badly drawn picture of some clothes, which led them to a tiny existencial crisis. They weren't a hero, it wasn't in their nature. What should a hero look like? Should they just throw there a picture of a medieval armor, like the one Undyne, the only legit hero of the Underground, always wore? Should they add a mask? What about a cape? Though, that made them remember the Incredibles (,,No cape, no cape, definitely no cape!"), and they decided against that part of their suit. They even made the effort to browse some online websites and photos with Jui for some inspiration, but that only confused them more. Maybe they shouldn't make such a big deal out of it.

  
And suddenly, the day of the entrance exams was there. It came like a wrecking ball (heh) in the form of Bitch sneakily climbing on Chara's couch, settling by their face and letting out a giant, loud fart at four o'clock in the fucking morning. What a luck. They were destined to smell like a cat fart at a day that could change their life, no biggie. Luckily they were wearing pajamas at that moment, so they could just take a shower and change into their old clothes, which they wanted to wear anyway because of the practical part of the exams (whatever that meant), but their favourite sweater was hit too, so there was no escape. They just hoped there won't be few corpses lying on the campus because someone would annoy them about the smell. And they couldn't even chase the stupid cat and make her pay, because it was so early and they didn't want to wake Jui up. At least Bitch kindly disappeared for the rest of the morning.

  
During the breakfast they made a giant discovery. Grandma Cat was just telling them that she was going to close the café for a while to drive them to U.A., because they didn't know how to get there and didn't have a phone with Google Maps, when they realised that they _did_ , in fact, have a phone. Their monster phone! Their adoptive mother gave it to them back in the Underground, and it was just chilling in their inventory the whole time (which was also something they kinda forgot about - wow, they had an inventory, their own personal universe for dumping their things!). Life is full of surprises. They weren't sure if their phone would work out of the Undeground, but turned out it did! Even though it didn't change Jui's decision about closing the shop (Chara really didn't want to bother her), she at least immediately gave them her phone number, and for some reason Tsukauchi's too (now they could call him in the middle of the night and wake him up, muahahaha!).

~~Saving the two new numbers next to their family's and friends', especially Frisk's, made something clench in their chest.~~

,,Be careful during the practical part of the exams," warned them Jui while carefully driving her tiny car through Tokyo, while Chara was sitting next to her on the passanger's seat. Turned out U.A. wasn't actually _in_ Tokyo, but in a place called Shizuoka Prefecture, which was about 2 and a half hours from Tokyo (that's pretty dang far!). And that was why they were now heading there at five A.M. At least Chara could travel by bus next time, if they ever pass the stupid exams (they will, they had unlimited attempts after all). ,,I don't know what Nezu planned, but it's always dangerous. At least there are good healers," she said with a sigh. ,,Also, don't be sad if you don't pass, the acceptance rate is only 0.2 % after all." Which was, by the way, insanely low. ,,I believe in you. Do your best there, okay?"

  
,,Okay." Lot of work is awaiting them, but hey, if it all works out in the end, then it's worth it.

The rest of the ride slowly passed, with Chara listening to the quiet music the car's radio was planning and their guardian focusing on driving. Even though it was so early, they weren't alone on the road, it was actually packed. Every aspiring hero wannabe from the entire country (and some even from abroad) was heading to U.A. to fight for the prestigeous spot in their dream school. The traffic was horrible. Eventually, Jui had to use the longer route, because they definitely wouldn't make it in time if they continued on this road. It's a good thing they started driving so early in the morning, because they sure were thankful for the spare time. The kids that will arrive too late will be crushed... Good. Less competition.

Chara was a bit worried that they _won't_ make it on time, but when the car finally arrived in Musutafu, the city where U.A. was, the time was just perfect. The traffic in the town was even worse (even though Chara didn't think it was possible), so Grandma Cat drove as close to the final destination as she could, before stopping the car. ,,There. If you go down the main street, you'll see a building looking like four connected skyscapers, standing on a hill," she started giving instructions. ,,That's U.A. You'll have to walk a bit faster to not be late, but you won't miss it. If you get lost, just follow the crowd of young students. I'll park the car and wait somewhere. Call me when you're done, we'll go to lunch then and you can tell me everything."

  
,,Alright." The instructions were clear, just like fear in the eyes of your enemies when you're about to kill them. Chara liked that. ,,Wish me luck."

  
,,Will do." Jui watched them jump out of the car and waved them goodbye, before driving away.

  
,,Welp, looks like I'm on my own now," said Chara to no one, as they started speed walking and gripped their bag. They were wrong, they weren't on their own. As their fingers touched the zipper, suddenly the bag opened and something orange scratched their thumb. They immediately knew what it was. ,,Bitch!" They hissed when they finally freed their hand.

  
,,Excuse me?!" Said some girl walking on front of them, probably also going to U.A. They didn't bother to look at her, she was a nobody.

  
,,Not you, him," they grumbled and pointed in their bag. The girl didn't respond, so at least that was something. And Chara managed to dodge the ginger cat when he lunged again for their finger. ,,Stop, Jesus! Why did you come along when you don't like me?" Bitch, of course, didn't answer. ,,So that's why I didn't see your ugly face for the entire morning. Thanks for waking me up by the way. I. Hated. It!"

  
,,Mrrroow!" He answered and started trashing in the bag, probably trying to find a more comfortable position, which drew some strange looks from the other people.

  
,,Shut your trap, you're embarrassing me! Though, you probably don't mind that, do you?" Instead of trying to reason with the cat, Chara tried to get to the zipper without getting their hand scratched raw. ,,I don't know why I just don't throw you into a trash can or something!" They started walking faster to get away from all those people awkwardly walking alongside them, while still dodging the attacks. ,,Why couldn't Yuki come with me instead? Or Greysi? Or Rai? Or any of the other cats? No, of course it's you!" This cat was horrible! ,,First you wake me up with your fucking farts, then you make my favourite sweater smell like rotten eggs, and now this?!"

It was a long fight, a very long one indeed. Running while focusing on a crazy cat, while also trying to dodge the other pedestrians at the same time, was very hard. Chara definitely deserved a medal for this (a chocolate medal, please and thank you). They ran as fast as they could, so they would attract as less attention as possible, but they were still very pleasantly surprised, when a hand on their arm made them stop. They did and found someone standing in front of them, whose head looked like a rock. It could've been a guy, since he had a flat chest, but maybe they were genderfluid too? To not confuse their pronouns with Chara's, let's assume it was a guy. He looked very shy and probably wanted to disappear, but insted he crouched a bit, leaned closer to Bitch and whispered something so quietly that Chara didn't catch it. But whatever it was, it worked like magic, because the cat immediately stopped fighting, disappeared into the depths of the bag and fell asleep.

,,Wow," was all Chara managed to say, as they watched Bitch fall into his cat coma. They never saw him this calm before, it was really strange. Not that they complained though. ,,Wow," they said again. ,,Thanks! I really though he would tear my hand to pieces before I get to use it in the writing exams. That... that was really cool. I appreciate that." The rock guy blushed and picked up a bunny, that appeared from somewhere by his leg, to avoid eye contact. ,,Are you here for the U.A. exams too?" He nodded. Looks like he really wasn't going to talk, even though he was whispering something to Bitch few seconds ago just fine. Maybe it had something to do with his Quirk? ,,The hero ones?" He nodded again, this time more meekly, and hid his face in the bunny's fur. ,,Good luck." He looked up with wide eyes, surprised, before nodding and pointing at Chara with a tiny smile on his face, apparently wishing them the same thing. ,,Heh, thanks."

He shyly waved at them, before turning around and running away, towards the gate. Huh, the U.A. gate. Chara didn't notice how close they were, they didn't even remember running up the hill. They must've been really focused on wrestling the same cat from Hell, who was now sleeping peacefully in their bag. Oh yeah, the bag! They quickly zipped it up, so Bitch wouldn't have that easy escape (not that the zipper standed much of a chance against raw cat power), and stopped for a moment to catch their breath. The gate stood tall and pround in front of them, with golden letters U. and A. on top of it. Chara was really there! They started walking again, slowly, since they had enough time, and also to ease the pricking under their lungs. The school's main building (or the four connected skyscapers, as Jui descibed it) was pretty impressive. Chara was so starstruck that they accidentally bumped into someone.

,,Oh! Sorry, little listener, I should've standed somewhere else." In front of them was a man with long blonde hair, orange glasses and dressed in some leather clothes. Wait, his hair was spiked...upwards? Now _that's_ what you call a skyscaper (that thing must've defied the laws of physics). Wait, they knew his voice. Yes, he was in the teachers' lounge when they infiltrated U.A.! Was he a teacher? Plus, they learned about him when they were browsing websites about hero costumes' designs. What was his name? P... The first name started with P, and the second with M. What was it? PowerPoint Megaphone? No, that's not it... Maybe they'll remember later. ,,Are you alri..." Suddenly, he stopped talking.

  
Oh yeah, they were smelling like cat's fart and were looking like they just came out of a fight (which, actually, they really did). Better quickly end this conversation. ,,Uh, yeah! I'm sorry, I should've looked where I was going. I have to go! Bye!" And they sprinted away from the poor confused guy. What a day.

_Let's hope I'll never see him again._


	7. The written exams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half of the test is a pain in the ass.

# The written exams

U.A. was enormous! Like, only the main building consisted of four skyscapers, with each of them having at least fifteen floors. And the grounds were giant! It took Chara about ten minutes to get from the gate to the main building. Jesus! Someone really liked to show off how rich they were (which was probably only to be expected from the top hero school in the country). Students of the school really stood out with their perfect uniforms, even in the sea of randomly dressed people. They watched the newcomers, some with curiosity, some with bored annoyance. They didn't really look special, but they carried themselves with a strange strength, which made them somehow different from normal students. Chara wondered, if that strength was something that came with being accepted to U.A., or if it was something natural, that made itself visible thanks to all the hard studying and training.

  
The interiors of the main building weren't overly decorated with promoting banners as any other school would, because U.A. didn't need it. The school was promoting itself with every great hero that came out of it, so why waste money and energy on more advertisement? The crowd of desperately hopeful humans made its way into the depths of the building, following instructions of staff members and later parting, depending on which department they applied to. The crowd coming to the hero department was, of course, the biggest. People shoved others around and tripped over their own feet, as they tried to get to their assigned classrooms. Chara had to fight with all their will the urge to stab one of those sweaty pigs, so they could make some space. Their fingers twitched, as they wanted to hold the handle of their knife, but the demon knew that murdering in a place full of heroes wasn't the best idea (it reminded them of how they met Gang Orca on their first day. What a disaster!).

  
The crowd stopped in front of a board, where were written names and assigned rooms of all examinees for the hero department, but Chara couldn't see anything, because their view was blocked by taller humans. After waiting for a while they summoned their knife, gripped it tightly and let it drag them up into the air, so they could take a look at the board. Their action drew few gasps from few people standing closest to them, but they didn't care. They also decided against flying back down, because it would take forever to reach their class, so they just flew above the heads poking from the crowd behind them like a weird Superman towards their final destination, while praying for Bitch not to wake up anytime soon, and especially not right now in the air. They refused to chase him around the entire campus.

_Class 1-B, here we are._

They landed in front of blue, unnaturally tall door with white _1-B_ painted there. Luckily there was much less people, as each class had a limited amount of seats. Hundreds of examinees must've easily filled few floors! Maybe that's why this school was so big. Chara made their way to a desk, where a paper lied with their name written on it, and finally sat down. Waking up so early in the morning, running all the way to U.A., fighting the crowd (plus Bitch) and using their powers understandably took some of their energy. At least now they had time to rest for a while, so they used ot to also look around. Immediately they noticed a familiar golden star, levitating under their desk. It usually appeared at a safe place or before an event where they could die. Why would it be here? Shouldn't it appear later, before the practical exams? That's suspicious. That's weird. They lightly tapped it anyway. Just to be sure.

***(Getting closer to avenging your friends fills you with determination.)*  
  
**

**CHARA LV 20 7:54  
  
****Main building of U.A. - class 1-B**   
  


**  
SAVE Return  
  
**

**...**

  
**...**

  
**...  
  
**

**File SAVEd. HP fully recovered!**

They were a bit disappointed that there wasn't anyone they knew in the room with them - not the rock guy who calmed down Bitch earlier, nor anyone they knew from the first timeline, like the annoyed guy with purple hair, the girl that looked similar to them, Bakugo, Todoroki, or any of the others from the camp. Maybe it was for the better. A large muscular guy with gray hair, dressed in a red costume, came up to the front and stood in front of the blackboard. Well, there goes the 'not knowing anyone in this room' part, because the man standing in front of them was the hero Vlad King, future homeroom teacher of class 1-B. The same guy who was at the Training Camp and nearly beat the LOV's asses with another fourty people. Awkward. At least he didn't remember them. Eventually he started passing out papers and pencils while introducing himself.

,,My name is Vlad King. I'm a pro hero, teacher and also one of the supervisors of the written exams. Right now I'm giving you envelopes with your answer sheets, papers, pens and instructions. Don't open them until I say so. If you do otherwise, I'll have to kick you out. There are 30 questions. Some of the answers will have to be written on the papers like short essays, so read instructions for every question carefully. You have an hour. If you try to cheat in any way, you'll be disqualified, and don't think that we won't catch you, cameras will be watching you for the entire time. All your belongings have to be in your bags, including phones, notes and pencil cases. You're not allowed to leave the room unless you've finished or need a to use the restroom, in which case I'll take away your envelope, no matter if you're done or not. Any questions?" No one answered (they were all probably too shocked). ,,Put everything back into the envelope when you're done. Go."

_Whoa! Alright._

Chara carefully ripped the envelope open. Inside was an answer sheet, few papers, pens (with gold logo of the school, fancy!) and a thick stack of instructions with all questions, just as the hero said it would. They opened the stack, found the first question, took a deep breath to calm their nerves and read it. They really hoped there won't be too many things about heroes and shit connected to them, that was one of their weaknesses.

  
**Who was the 26th most famous hero in last century? Write everything you know about their name, Quirk, heroic deeds, origin and especially their connection to U.A. (min. 250 words).**

_Of fucking course._

* * *

  
The written exams were horrible and Chara knew it. When they stumbled out of the room after asking for a restroom break, they felt eyes of all the others following them. They were the fastest of all the examinees, but it wasn't because they were clever, quite the opposite actually. They were able to answer only about three fifths of the questions, the rest was about heroes (which was only natural, since it was the exam for the hero department), they just didn't know the answers and couldn't stand to be in that room filled with stale air and nervousness anymore. Over their shoulder was hanging their bag. They had to take it with them, since by leaving the room they automatically finished the tests and weren't expected to come back. In the end they really headed for the restrooms, even though they didn't actually need to use them. They were standing in front of the male and female restrooms for a while, deciding which one to use, before just randomly entering one. It didn't matter anyway.

  
Soon, the door closed behind them and they sat down on the floor by the sinks. After staring at the wall they opened their bag to let in some fresh air for Bitch (even though he didn't deserve it), he was in there for quite a long time after all. The ginger cat was still sleeping. Chara, absent minded, touched the tangled fur with their finger and began to slowly pet it. They were disappointed and angry. They really studied hard for those stupid exams for a really long time (two weeks of studying pass by excruciatingly slowly, trust me), even though there were many other things they could do, which were also much more fun. Maybe it was idiotic, but a tiny part of them believed that _maybe_ it won't be all for nothing. It was foolish. _Everyone_ who arrived today must've studied and trained hard to be prepared for their dream school. Well, there was only one thing left to do now (so that's why there was that savepoint).

  
Chara summoned their knife and leaned the tip against their chest. They felt a bit guilty about what they were going to do. The other examinees didn't have the same option as them, they couldn't simply come back to fix their mistakes, again and again. But then the demon remembered the Plague Masks and realised that _hey, it was just a part of their 'Quirk'_. They were lucky, the ohers were not, simple as that. They gripped the knife for the second time, ready to use it, but something stopped them again. They fished their phone out of the bag (carefully, as to not wake up Bitch, they really weren't in the mood for him), opened a new tab and started googling answers for the questions (or at least for those they could remember). It wasn't cheating, they were just preparing. And when they had a knife sticking out of their heart few minutes later, the newfound knowledge swirling in their brain helped them continue.

**YOU DIED.**

  
**Stay determined...**

* * *

,,My name is Vlad King. I'm a pro hero, teacher and also one of the supervisors of the written exams. Right now I'm giving you envelopes with your answer sheets, papers, pens and instructions..."

This time when Chara was leaving for the restroom break, they didn't feel as miserable as last time. There weren't any unanswered questions in their answer sheet, finally! Door of the restroom shut behind them. The results were better this time, but... they weren't perfect. Sure, it looked better without all the blank space, but U.A. was an elite school. Better wasn't enough here. They had to try harder. They still didn't remember all the questions anyway. Chara pulled a pen out of their pocket, the one given to them for the exams. They didn't return it earlier, along with a piece of paper. They sat down by the sinks and started writing down all questions they remembered. They'll just come back again and again, till they have every single one written down. And getting caught wasn't a problem for them, there were no consequences in their life.

**YOU DIED.**

  
**Don't lose hope...**

* * *

,,My name is Vlad King. I'm a pro hero, teacher and also one of the supervisors of the written exams. Right now I'm..."

_Not yet.  
  
_

* * *

,,My name is Vlad King. I'm a pro hero, teacher and also one of the supervisors..."

_Still can be better.  
  
_

* * *

,,My name is Vlad King. I'm a pro hero, teacher..."

_More.  
  
_

* * *

,,My name is Vlad King..."

  
_More.  
  
_

* * *

,,My name is..."

  
_One more._  
  


* * *

,,My name..."  
  


_Perfect._

Finally after many attempts, Chara got all the questions right. They pried the door to U.A. open and had one foot in it. There was no coming back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi!  
> I just wanted to wish you guys Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! I hope you're all gonna stay healthy and happy :3  
> Stay safe, eat cake and have a great day!  
> -Thirteen


	8. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel the Christmas spirit!
> 
> Hoi!  
> Since everyone's doing something special for the holidays, I figured out I'll do something too - post a Christmas chapter! I also want to use it for something else: I've been planning for a while to introduce you guys to some characters from Chara's home world, and this is the perfect chance. This won't be too important for the actual story, so you can skip it if you're sick of Christmas things, but I hope you'll give this a chance (I'd be grateful if you tell me what you think about my illustration and the characters from Undertale)! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year (≧◡≦) ♡  
> Stay safe, eat cake and have a great day!  
> -Thirteen

# CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

Something cold touched Chara's nose. Huh, that's weird. They were inside, there shouldn't be any rain or something similar bothering them. Maybe the ceiling was leaking? They looked up from their desk, only for something white falling into their eye. Cold! They wiped that thing away to finally have a look at it. It was... a snowflake? Now hold on a minute... The demon looked around. They were standing in soft, white snow, with more of it still flying down in a seemingly never ending dance, covering their hair, shoulders, the rocks around them and the forest around the clearing where they were standing. Weren't they in U.A., looking bored on their test, which they finished much faster than everyone else, because they already knew the questions? Wait, they knew this place... Snowy forest could be found at many places all around the world, but the unnaturally gray sky was special. Because it wasn't sky. It was stone, cold and wet, enchanted to produce snow to imitate weather. This was Mt. Ebott. They were back in the Underworld.

  
Their first reaction was refusal. They _couldn't_ be back, they were free, they already tested it when they accidentally RESETed. But they knew the Underworld from heart. Chara spent almost their whole life here as a Dreemurr, then as a ghost, and finally as a reborned being from Hell. They knew every tree and snow poff (they had many, many years to explore after all), they couldn't get lost here even if they tried hard. This was one of the clearings close to Snowdin, one of the small towns in the Underworld. Their hands started shaking. They were really back. Chara dreaded that the universe will one day remember its error and bring them back to the world they belonged to, but they still hoped that maybe, _maybe_... Why did it happened so soon? They still had so many thing to do, they couldn't come back yet! The Plague Masks and the League, U.A., Grandma Cat, this wasn't fair, they didn't _want_ to return. This place was their prison for so long and when they finally got away... maybe it was a punishment. A taste of freedom, something they longed for so much, only for it to be torn away. They'd rather die than be here!

  
What were they supposed to do now?! They wanted to crawl in some hole and die, but they couldn't, they had to find Frisk, the person who betrayed them, they were tied together, it was what they did before, so why should it be different now? Despite that, Chara couldn't move. They watched the grey stone towering high above them and couldn't help but miss the azure sky they came to love so much. And sun. Oh, they missed the sun. There was only one place under Mt. Ebott, where few rays of sunshine caressed the bottom of the giant cave. Chara just wanted to go back! They couldn't stand the thought of spending more time here, even though they were away only for few months, having the sun-filled world full of crazy superpowers torn away hurt. _That_ world was their home now, not this cave packed with rotten air. They wanted to go home, far away from this hellhole. Back there they had family, friends, people they could trust without having to doubt their loyalty every fucking second, but here it was just enemies, trash, painful memories and hopelessness.

  
And just when they were thinking about enemies, a hand landed on their shoulder. They flinched, cursing themselves for not focusing on their surroundings, turned around and prepared to fight. There was always someone attacking them, even when they didn't usually attack first. It surely was someone from the Royal Guard, those people were everywhere. Chara just hoped that there wasn't more of them, dodging multiple attacks was quite difficult. They also had to quickly get used to their old fighting style, the one with turns, talking and all that annoying shit. So, imagine their surprise when the person who touched them spoke, and their voice wasn't one Chara knew from the Underground.

,,Cha-chan, there you are! Took you long enough."

  
Chara's eyes widened when they recognized the voice. They tightly gripped the green, scaly hand on their shoulder and carefully looked at its owner. It was him! But... that wasn't possible, he shouldn't be here. Yet seeing him made their heart feel weirdly light and warm, as it started beating faster. ,,S-Spinner? What are you doing here?"

  
The beloved Ninja-Lizard-ray-of-sunshine gave them a toothy grin. ,,Waiting for you, of course! What kind of big bro would I be if I didn't come to greet you? Also, you would probably get lost on your way, you can be horrible with navigation," he answered, as he tried to brush the snow out of his pinkish hair.

  
,,Hey! First of: rude. Second of..." They slowly stepped closer to him, carefully, as if he could disappear if they moved too quickly. Was he really here? ,,...you... remember me?" He shouldn't. They RESETed, his memories should've been wiped clean. ,,How is that possible?"

  
He ruffled their hair. ,,You worry too much! You should stop overthinking and enjoy this beautiful time of the year. Come, the others are waiting."

What did he meant by 'time of the year'? What was so special? Was it someone's birthday, perhaps? Did he want to celebrate _their_ upcoming birthday? But it's still nearly two weeks or so left till 9th September... And who were 'the others'? Wait did he maybe mean... Were they here too? And then, just like in those cheesy movies, silhouettes of a group of people appeared in the falling snow. Chara's heart started beating faster. There was someone large and tall, then short and jumpy, thin and elegant... everything was so painfully familiar. They went closer. One of the mysterious people abandoned the group and started running towards them. Chara also started walking faster, their body tense with nervous anticipation. And suddenly a pair of arms attached to a person emerged from the veil of snowflakes, and wrapped themselves around the demon's neck. Two blonde messy buns tickled their nose and they knew that those people weren't just illusions.

,,Hi, Toga."

  
,,Bestie! I missed you!" Squealed the short villain in Chara's shoulder and cuddled closer to them. ,,We didn't want to start without you, but you really took your time. At least you're finally here, I'm so happy!"

  
,,Yeah..." This was all so confusing. Still, they didn't push Toga away. ,,I missed you too." While they were talking, the rest of the group came closer too. Every single member of the League was there, and more importantly, alive. Spinner was still in one piece, Twice wasn't crushed, Dabi didn't have any rods sticking out of his guts, Shigaraki's jacket was still warming up its owner... you get it. And each one of them looked happy and/or excited (even though with some it was more of a feeling than something visible on their faces), like there was some surprise ahead. Chara looked at their friends suspiciously. ,,What's going on here? Why are you all so happy?"

  
,,It's nothing, Chara-san," answered Magne before anyone else could, probably to prevent them from telling something. ,,We're just happy to see you."

  
Twice spoke up too. ,,It's getting cold here. **My gorgeous ass is freezing! Oi, mist man, warp us away already!** "

  
Kurogiri nodded. ,,Great idea. Please, everyone, walk through this gate. Chara-san, you wait a bit."

  
Okay, this was getting _really_ suspicious. The demon watched their friends walk through the portal with raised eyebrow, while running through all possible scenarios about what could happened in their head. They didn't have much time to do it though, because as soon as everyone else but them and Kurogiri was gone, the misty bartender beckoned them to walk through the warp gate too. They did (it's not like they had many other options anyway). As soon as they walked out on the other side, a flash of cream-colored walls hit their eyes, as well as a loud chorus of ,,SURPRISE!" It gave them quite a scare. But not as big as when they recognized the people sitting by the table next to the LOV.

Two skeletons, one tall with a red scarf, the other short with a blue jacket and one glitching blue eye (just like Bitch) - they were Papyrus and Sans (Smiley Trashbag), the skeleton brothers. Next to them was a blue lady with red hair, an eyepatch and a pair of gills instead of ears. That was Undyne, capitan of the Royal Guard (and also the only legit True Hero of the Underworld). She was holding hands with another lady, this time it was a yellow dinosaur with glasses, dressed in a lab coat - her name was Alphys, the Royal Scientist. Next in the line was her creation, a pink-loving robot named Mettaton. He was a giant flirt. Then there was Grillby, who was practically Kurogiri's twin, but was made of fire instead of purple mist. He was coincidentally a bartender too. All of those people were Chara's ex-friends, those who they trusted as much as they trusted the League now before everything went to shit (and they started killing everyone). Why weren't any of them attacking? Why were they even here?

  
Then they noticed three persons standing a bit further from the monsters (as was their race called), and their heart almost stopped the second they looked at them. They were visibly related, because all of them had white fur, goat-like apperance (aside from the fact that they were walking on two legs) and horns. The first was a woman in magenty dress, Toriel. Second was a blonde man with a crown and purple cloak, Asgore. Third... third was a boy, teenager, dressed in the same green-yellow striped sweater as them, who should've been long dead. Asriel. They were the demon's adoptive family, the monsters who raised them. _They_ were the ones who took care of a lost human child, not Chara's parents. They were also the ones who forgot about both them and Asriel after they died, and replaced them with another human. Where was that traitor anyway?

The fate answered their question when they turned around to look away and instead came face to face with another genderfluid person. ,,Hi, Chara," said Frisk with a smile, as they played with the hem of their own sweater. ,,Long time no see." Chara didn't answer them, they were frozen. ,,Walk with me while mom prepares everything." Without waiting for answer, they grabbed Chara's arm and started to drag them away.

  
,,OLD HUMAN! I want to talk with the new human too!" Yelled the taller skeleton, Papyrus, who was in the middle of a red scarf competition with Spinner (it was a mystery how and what they were scoring). Stain should've joined them too, if only he was here.

  
,,Yes, darling!" Agreed the robot, Mettaton, and gracefully tossed his hair. ,,I get it that you want them all for yourself, but I absolutely _have_ to show them my new shoes!" He was actually showing his new, bright neon pink boots to Shigaraki and Dabi (which meant that his leg was lying on the table in front of the two villains, and only one of them looked amused about it).

  
However, Frisk didn't give in. ,,It'll take just a minute. And at least everyone can help mum with preparing the food for even bigger surprise!" The rest of the bunch were seemingly satisfied with that answer and let the duo leave. Chara barely noticed that their companion was dragging them through halls of their old house, straight into their old (and now Frisk's) room. There, as soon as the door closed, they pushed Chara to sit on the bed, then joined them. ,,So, uh... How's your chest? After I, you know... kinda stabbed you?" Awkward. But not awkward enough for Chara not to take action. They punched the other teen in the face as hard as they could. ,,Ow!" Yelped Frisk, touching their hurting nose, but then smiled sadly. ,,I probably deserved that."

  
 _You don't say,_ wanted to yell Chara, but said something else instead. One world. ,,Why?"

  
Frisk answered with another sad smile. ,,I want to become a hero," they said, unknowingly saying the exact same thing as Chara did to Grandma Cat. It made their heart hurt. Yet, this wasn't the answer they were looking for.

  
,,Why did you leave me?" No answer this time. They tried again. ,,Why did you betray me?" There must've been something else than just 'being a hero'. Or maybe Chara was just waiting for something nonexistent. Was this a game to Frisk? That thought suddenly angered them. ,,You tossed me away like a dead battery! Is that all I am to you? A replacable object?!"

  
,,No!" Yelled Frisk. Well, at least it was a reaction. They took a deep breath and continued more calmly. ,,No, it... it's not like that."

  
,,And what is it then?"

  
,,You... shouldn't hear that from me."

  
,,I trusted you."

  
,,I know."

  
,,We were partners."

  
,,Yes."

  
,,You were probably the only person in the entire Underworld I cared about, aside from Asriel. And that's not really normal for me."

  
,,I... know."

  
,,Then why did you give me up?"

  
,,..."

  
,,Did you know how hard it is for me to suddenly be back here again? After finally being free? I'm pretty sure I almost started panicking there. What's going on anyway? Why's everyone here?"

  
,,It's for you. No, you probably figured that out, with all the 'SURPRISE!' and your friends waiting for you. It's... a Christmas party. It's Christmas Eve. Um, here." They pulled out two Santa hats from somewhere, placed the first on their own head and the second gently on Chara's. ,,We missed you."

  
The demon snorted. ,,Even Sans? The only one who remembers all the timelines, where I killed his brother again and again?"

  
,,Well..."

  
Chara laughed again, before they finally realised something. ,,This... this isn't real."

  
,,Of course not, dummy! You're just dreaming. That's why I said that you shouldn't hear the answers to your questions from me, it should be from the real Frisk. Plus..." They playfully punched the demon's shoulder. ,,...do you really think that most people from our world would be willing to sit with you at the same table?"

  
They punched Frisk back. ,,Rude! But... I can at least hope for a miracle (I knew something wasn't right when Asriel was alive). So... I can do what I want here, and the real people will never know?"

  
,,Well, yeah. But don't kill anyone, please. At least this once."

  
,,No promises. So... aything, huh?" They sat on the bed in silence for a while, before they suddenly lunged towards Frisk and awkwardly gave them a weird side-hug, while secretly enjoying the way Frisk's eyes widened and their cheeks rosened.

  
,,W-Wha..."

  
,,Shut up," cut them off Chara, grumbling. ,,Just hug me back, stupid."

  
Frisk giggled and did what the demon wanted. ,,Sorry, it's just unexpected. You're not really one for physical affection."

  
,,I hugged you when you were crying after some Genocide Runs."

  
,,True. Well, what are you going to do now?"

  
Chara took a moment to think. ,,I don't know. Probably apologize to the League for not saving them, and catch up with Asriel. Maybe talk a bit with the others later? That's going to be awkward. Oh! I actually really want mom- I mean, _Toriel's_ cinnamon-butterscotch pie. But that can wait."

  
Frisk hummed in response, and the room was then filled with comfortable silence. But only for a while. ,,You really are a tsundere, aren't you?"

  
_,,Shut up!"_

* * *

**Here's my illustration of how I think the first meeting of Kurogiri and Grillby would go. Enjoy!**


	9. Familiar faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, back to the story. Enjoy some robot scum and have a Happy New Year!

# Familiar faces

  
Chara woke up from their dream when their head fell on the desk with a loud _bang,_ echoing in the silent classroom, gave few kids some almost-heart attacks and caused everyone to look at them. It was uncomfortable. They panicked a bit when they had to make up some excuse in the span of one second, but played it off as if they were just really desperate about the exams. While the other teenagers' focus went soon after back to their tests (they needed to finish them after all, while Chara was already done), the supervising teacher, Vlad King, then came up to Chara and spend at least three minutes there, worrying about them and trying to find out if they by any chance had concussion or something. It took them quite long to convince him that yes, they were alright, and no, they weren't nauseous. They spent the rest of the written exams rubbing their forehead and cursing their luck. At least Bitch was still asleep.

  
When the first half of the exams was finally over, all the examinees poured out of their (class)rooms and headed in one direction. Chara was quite excited, they didn't get this far before, but people stepping on their feet and elbowing them in their stomach were quickly turning the excitement to annoyance (and maybe a bit of some murderous intentions). It was a miracle that no one tripped on the stairs nor was anyone trampled to death. Suddenly, they could see easier on the ocean of teenagers. It looked like the crowd arrived in some sort of giant hall with thousands of seats, it looked like a modern amphitheater. Everyone tried to get to the row closest to the front, probably in hopes to get noticed and to increase their chance of getting accepted, and pushed forward so much that it was starting to get dangerous. Chara instead of fighting for the best seats just slipped into the closest empty one, they didn't want to get squished to death.

  
Quickly all the empty seats around them were taken by the other examinees, and it was getting a bit cramped. Chara put their bag with Bitch inside on their lap and looked around, again to see if there was someone they knew nearby (it always excited them when they found people they already knew, like _'Hey, I know you!_ 'It bringed back memories). The closest to them were strangers, but few rows down they saw familiar spiky hair of a certain angry blonde, whom they might've or might've not helped kidnapp in a different timeline. He was sitting next to a guy with green hair, they vaguely remebered him from the Training Camp mission. But before they could look around more, the lights went off, a giant screen lit up and one of the U.A. employees appeared on the stage. And surprise, surprise, Chara knew him. It was the blonde dude who they bumped into by the gate, and who had the privilege to be the first one to smell their sweater covered with cat farts. They just hoped he didn't remeber them.

,,What's up, U.A. candidates! Welcome to my show today, Everybody say 'hey'," he yelled. The only answer he got was a complete and utter silence. Chara would feel bad for him, if they weren't so spiteful. His grin stiffened a bit, but he looked like he was used to it. ,,What a refined response! Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exams. Are you ready?!" Again only silence answered him. Chara couldn't help but feel a bit proud - this year's examinees weren't broken by such simple tricks and stayed cold and silent! They were a tough crowd, and were definitely giving PowerPoint Megaphone, as Chara named him, a run for his money. ,,As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this! You can bring whatever you want with you."

_Does that mean that someone could just bring a machine gun or few bombs? Or someone could smuggle in few compressed villains. This school better have a good security._

But then Chara remembered the USJ raid the LOV told them about and chuckled, because no, this school definitely didn't have a good enough security. Though, maybe they shouldn't be so hard on U.A., proffesional villains are probably a type of enemies a school wouldn't expect. Still, this was supposed to be the best school in the country. Good to know it wasn't safe here. PowerPoint Megaphone meanwhile started talking about some kinds of robots worth different points the examinees will be fighting, and Chara was ecstatic. They could finally blow off some steam in a completely legal way! They haven't killed anyone for a while now, with them having a new home and a detective stopping by every now and then, it wasn't a good idea to go on a killing spree. They wondered if they could like bring a robot arm home or something as a souvenir. Why would they do it? Because they can, duh!

  
Suddenly, a blue-haired, strict-looking guy interrupted PowerPoint's monologue, and started talking about how there were four types of robots on the paper with instructions they've been given, and how PowerPoint only talked about three so far. He also started talking about how he was disappointed in U.A., and how the green haired boy sitting next to Bakugou had been muttering this entire time. Chara didn't really care, but felt a bit of sympathy towards the people sitting next to the blue-haired guy, who were moving away from his wildly moving hands. Was he always chopping the poor air like this? PowerPoint however quickly solved the problem, managed to calm everyone down (maybe that's why _he_ was the one here and not someone else, he really could do magic with his words) and returned to explaining.

,,The fourth type of faux villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak. There's only one in every battle center - an obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it either. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it."

As a fourth silhouette appeared on the screen with _'0 P'_ written above it a giant red flag was raised in Chara's mind. There were some things that were pretty suspicious. For example, why was there only one of them? Shouldn't there be more? There were thousands of people ready to crush some robot scum, and even though they were going to be separated into groups, only one robot would have its hands more than full with trying to stop so many people. EIther it was there just for an added challenge because stopping examinees wasn't U.A.'s intention, or there was going to be some surprise apocalypse later, or it was crazily overpowered. The fact, that the _'0 P'_ above the fourth robot looked too much like _OP_ , a. k. a. _overpowered_ , just added to the last theory. But hey, Chara was never one to back down from a challenge. It could even be fun!

  
With that, the exam orientation was over. Groups heading to different battle centers were formed, Chara joined the _'Battle center D'_ one. Then, one by one, faculty members took their assigned groups out of the auditorium and wherever they were supposed to go. The demon started getting annoyed when the last of the other groups moved to leave, ad theirs was still there, alone, not having a clue about what to do. They just hoped they will have some time to prepare or, God forbid, not be late, because 10 minutes wasn't a lot of time to fight. Finally someone entered the giant room and waved the group over. It was a guy dressed in a black outfit, who had Gucci eyebags, something like toilet paper wrapped around his neck and looked like he didn't sleep for at least a week. Someone please give this man a coffee... Oh wait, he already had one!

,,Battle center D?" He asked in a tired, gruff voice, which made Chara realise that he was both in the Training Camp and in the Teacher's Lounge. It was actually entirely possible that the yellow sleeping bag they hid behind was his.

  
,,Yes," they answered when no one else did it. The tired guy's gaze focused on them and they immediately felt a shiver go down their spine. He was pretty intimidating, it reminded them of Sans.

  
,,Let's go."

To be honest, Chara has never before seen someone look so bored and uninterested in life. Their group quickly followed him to changing rooms. Chara was really glad that they already came in the right clothes, all they had to do was take their sweater off (because even though it smelled really bad, it was their favourite, and they didn't want some robot to destroy it), because deciding whether to use the men's or women's changing room would be hard as hell. They also couldn't decide between leaving their bag there or just taking it with them, but in the end decided to take it, because they didn't want Bitch to run off and scratch someone's eyes out. Charges? No, thank you. But then the tired guy saw them standing alone in front of the changing rooms and walked over straight to them.

,,What are you doing?" Oh hell, now he looked annoyed.

  
,,Waiting, I already came in the right clothes." They had half a mind to answer _'standing'_ , but realized that they didn't want to feel the wrath of this man, not yet at least, they wanted to find out more about the staff here first, so they would know what to expect.

  
,,I meant the bag."

  
Yeah, the others were probably leaving their stuff there, weren't they? The demon decided to tell (more like show) him the truth. They carefully opened the bag, then relaxed after making sure that Bitch was still asleep, and showed him to the guy, whose eyebrows rose almost sky high. ,,Even though I don't like him, I don't want to leave this guy locked in some room."

  
,,Why do you have a cat with you? Is he a part of your Quirk?"

  
Did they imagine it, or did that scary, bored guy look a bit softer? Almost like he melted a little. ,,He isn't, thank god. And this may look like an excuse, but I honestly don't know how he got in there. Me and my grandma left him home with the other cats this morning before we left, but then the bag opened in the middle of the street and this little shit was in it." Then they suddenly had a brilliant idea. ,,Hey, uh, Mr. Toilet Paper guy-"

  
,,Toilet Paper guy?" He interrupted them. At least he didn't look offended. More like... amused?

  
,,Sorry, it's because of... that." They pointed at the thing hanging around his neck.

  
,,That's a scarf."

  
,,It looked like a toilet paper from distance," they grumbled, feeling embarassed. ,,Anyway! Could you mayyybe... look after my cat until I beat up some robots?" They offered him the bag and tried to remember how the puppy eyes look looks like (apparently it's pretty effective when used on adults). ,,Though, I have to warn you - this guy's name is Bitch, and he's an asshole. He's only nice right now because he's asleep, this one really nice guy helped me calm him, and I have no idea when he's going to wake up. Just so you know what you're getting into." Then they heard quiet chatter, the others must've finished changing.

  
Toilet Paper guy looked like he was fighting with himself inside, but eventually gave up and took the bag. ,,Alright. But you better not forget him here, I'm not a babysitter (or a catsitter)." But he already started to carefully pet the ginger cat. Just then first examinees started to exit the changing rooms.

  
Chara was delighted to have a chance to escape the little scratching and farting monster, even for a while. ,,Thanks! You're my hero."

_Well, that was one problem taken care off. Now I just have to kill some robots, dodge the really suspicious obstacle, not die and, you know, pray for the best._


	10. The practical exams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the robots are here!

# The practical exams

Just as Chara thought, their group got to the gates of Battle Center D later than the others, therefore they had barely any time to get ready. Some people were already looking like they were on the verge of panicking, maybe because they couldn't create some strategies for the upcoming challenge, maybe because they were just really stressed, and one of them, maybe, here or somewhere else, was already planning how to betray their future classmates. Anyway. Chara didn't even have a chance to look around before the tired guy, who was now babysitting Bitch, picked up a megaphone from somewhere and said one single word - _'go'_. It took everyone few seconds to process what that meant, then realized that it probably indicated the start of the practical exams. Luckily, before they could sink into their confusion even further, the giant gate in front of them opened, revealing the Battle Center D itself. As soon as that happened, everyone (including our favourite demon) started charging forward at the same time, trying not to lose a single second of their 10 minutes.

  
It didn't take long before the first robots appeared, which finally divided the group of teenagers, as everyone started to do their own thing. Most of them just started beating the robots around them, the rest preferred to stay out of the conflict. Chara randomly sent few of their deadly red lines towards some robots, mostly to clear their path, before seeing some people running into buildings and climbing the stairs to get on the top. Yes, buildings. Battle Center D (and surely all of the other centers) was actually a replica of a part of a real city, with skyscapers, streets and everything you could wish for (apart from the civilians, of course). It was insane. Did they even use the cities for something other than the entrance exams? Was it even safe to let tons of kids with deadly powers run loose and do whatever they wanted? Chara couldn't help but wonder how much it must've cost to build, maintain and repair about 8 or so fake cities, and if there wasn't an easier, cheaper way to create the practical exam.

  
Couldn't they just let the candidates battle with each other? Sure, there was hundreds of them, but if they separated them into, say, groups of four, and did four-on-four battles with the 10 minute limit for every fight, it would only take them about four or five days. Yes, it would be longer, but also cheaper, a bit safer (because there wouldn't be any risk of getting crushed by a robot or some falling debris from a crumbling building), and more fair. What if someone was unfortunate enough to have a power that wasn't effective against robots? Like the nice guy who helped them calm down Bitch. He probably could control animals or something, but how would a bunch of pigeons help you against heavily armored monstrosity? It would be like having a single soldier armed with a stick fight a tank (or having the monsters from the Underworld trying to stop Chara, hehe ;P). Luckily, it wasn't Chara's problem, their power was good enough for few walking iron boxes.

  
When they finally climbed all the stairs and stood on the rooftop of one of the buildings, they couldn't help but wonder about how this world still exists, when they saw something smoking in the distance, robots exploding and skyscapers crumbling. Damn, wars here must be much, much worse then in their world. Which also made them think about to which extend ranges the power, variability and deadliness of these Quirks. Is there actually something impossible in this world? Which lead them back to the present, because getting accepted without having some points _was_ definitely impossible. They glanced down from the rooftop and started looking for some big group of robots, because they wanted to have some fun and one robot would die too quickly. In the end they didn't find any close to them, because most of the robots were already getting their ass kicked by the other candidates, so they just gripped their knife, rose into the air and flew further away in an attempt to find some not-dead robots.

  
It took them some time before they found some targets. The other examinees were slowly also moving away from the gate with the same goal as they had, because the enemies there were already decimated. They were like a tsunami, destroying everything in their path. Even though Chara found some robots a couple of times, there were people with Quirks that made them much faster, and always destroyed them. It was making the demon quite angry, and the others were really lucky the rules forbid everyone from fighting the other examinees, because there were some not-so-nice ways to win, which were not legal, but definitely more enjoyable. But then finally, _finally_ , at the furthest corner of the arena, right by the big wall surrounding it, they found a bunch of stuck robots, because someone accidentally hit the building next to them, and the pile of debris was too dangerously loose to climb, if they didn't want to get destroyed. Chara looked around, and when they made sure that no of the others were paying attention to them, they quickly dropped down and landed on the pile of rubble. Time for some exercise.

  
The faux villains were made of some green metal, and sharing one of three types of design, depending on how many points their defeat bringed. There were a classical robots with arms and legs - these were the easiest ones to defeat, the one-pointers. Then there were weird scorpion-like ones, the two-pointers. And finally the three-pointers, more machine-y looking. They definitely posed _some_ challenge, but overall didn't look like they were very hard to defeat (with the right power, strategy or items, of course). There was quite a bunch of them, meaning Chara finally had the chance to get some decent amount of points. The only thing annoying them was that they didn't know how much time they had left (they should've asked Jui for some watches). They readied their knife and jumped on the back of the nearest robot, which happened to be a two-pointer, and with a well-placed red line cut its head off. As the now headless body fell down with loud screetching, it alerted the other robots.

,,Target located. Beginning fight sequence," all of them said in the same robotic voice, which was actually a bit creepy.

_And here's the fun._

The bots rushed at their new enemy, and Chara did the same, meeting them in the middle of their little improvised arena. Even though there wasn't much space, the robots didn't have a problem with that - they were dodging, jumping and climbing over each other with ease. It made the demon fight harder than they expected, because there truly wasn't any space to spare, especially with how everything was rushing straight towards them, and they didn't want to get crushed to death (they also wondered if U.A. made some safety precautions, because if a horde of green metal fell on them, there totally wouldn't be enough time for someone to save them before they died, and it's not like they noticed any firefighters or medics waiting outside). They would be lying if they said that there weren't some close calls, but slowly they made some space for themselves, as their power cut through the metal bodies of their enemies like a knife through butter.

  
The fight took longer than they expected, even though it only made sense for it to last longer. Robots didn't die as easily as humans (or monsters). Remember the first two-pointer Chara fought? Yeah, turned out it was able to work just fine even without its head (it managed to nearly crush Chara's leg with its tail - at least it would if they didn't dodge). It took some time, but luckily Chara found out that the most important parts were apparently being kept in the robots' chests, which allowed them to focus on the right spots and take them down quickly. It was much easier now that only one hit was all it took for the robots to die, instead of having to slowly chop off every limb to at least immobilise them or make them incapable of fighting. After that it only took a short while for Chara to stand between bunch of deadly still green bodies, which had their chests cut in half. But before the demon could mentally pat themselves on the back, a loud rumble was heard through the entire battle center, followed with a small earthquake and one giant robot, taller than all the skyscapers in the arena. It was the zero-pointer, the obstacle.

  
Chara quickly rushed to the mega-robot. They kinda wanted to fight it, because even though it would give them no points, it was still a killable enemy. They did it partly because they were curious, and partly because as they were flying above the city, they saw the other examinees rush away from it, meaning that there could be some robots left for Chara to kill. And oh boy, the zero-pointer was really big. Just its head was as tall as half of the building next to it. Chara flew up, straight to its chest. They assumed that this one had the same 'weak spot' as its smaller cousins. The zero-pointer quickly focused on them and tried to catch them, but they were faster and easily dodged its arms. They stopped mid-air when they were high enough and sent few lines at the robot's chest, hoping to hit the important parts inside. But even though the slashes cut through just as easily as ever, the robot didn't even sway a bit. And it was getting angrier.

  
Chara dodged few strikes, and then noticed that their previous attack managed to cut off a part of the robot's chest plate, which fell off and showed the inside ot the zero-pointer's body. They could get in through the hole! And that's exactly what they did. They hoped that in there could be something to help them find what they needed to defeat this thing (and also beleived that it would be safer there, because the bot probably wouldn't want to tear itself apart to find them - though, what did they know about robots?). The inner part was surprisingly packed - Chara thought that there would be just some wires and machines, but turned out there wasn't. There was barely any space for them to squeeze in. Machines were making noise all over them, doing... whatever they were supposed to. No wires either, they must've been futher inside. There wasn't anything either that could help Chara find their target, so they just did what they could - started slashing in all directions, down, up, in front of them, it didn't matter. If they cut it into little pieces, it would die too, so they definitely weren't upset about the possible results.

  
But then the smething rumbled and everything started violently shaking. Chara apparently hit something critical, and they couldn't help it but feel proud. Squeezing out of their little hole was more difficult than getting in, especially with how everything was shaking and exploding, but they did it just as the zero-pointer started falling backwards. They slowly drifted downwards while watching their ex-enemy fall. It was beautiful. They touched the ground just as the robot fell completely, crushing some building with its body (that made Chara wince, they definitely wouldn't want to be the one to pay for all the reconstructing). Suddenly a voice rang across the entire battle center. It was the tired guy.

,,Zero minutes left, everyone return to the gate."

  
A silence followed after he finished speaking. It was as if the entire universe decided to just shut up at that point - no one was speaking, no robots screetching. The quiet moment was broken by a voice. ,,You saved me!"

  
Chara glanced down and found a very small, purple haired guy (not the one from when they infiltrated U.A.), who seemingly had purple balls for hair. ,,Huh?"

  
,,Yeah!" He insisted. ,,That thing could've stepped on me and turn me into jam, but you beat it before it had the chance! I was trapped under one of the small robots and couldn't get out in time. Thanks!"

  
,,Me too!" Said someone else. ,,I completely froze and panicked. I can't believe I could've died without going to McDonald's. Thanks, you're pretty cool."

  
,,You saved me too!"

  
,,And me!"

  
,,You're our hero!"

  
,,Yeah! Hero!"

  
,,HERO!"

  
,,HE-RO!"

  
,,HEEE-RO!"


	11. The results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did Chara pass? Are they now an official student? And how do they feel about their heroic actions?
> 
> Hey, you! Yes, you right there! You're an amazing person (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡

# The results

,,...and that's how I became a hero," finished Chara their summary of what happened at U.A.

  
,,Well, that's amazing, isn't it? Congratulations, sweetie, I think you did great," complimented them Jui. The two of them were just in a restaurant, eating lunch, just as Grandma Cat promised. It was quite nice and very normal, something that wasn't very common in this crazy world.

  
,,Thankfff," they grumbled with their mouth full of some soup (there was seaweed in it, they never tried that before. Surprisingly, it was really good, its taste was similar to cabbage. They could definitely get used to this), while their heart warmed thanks to the praise. It was long since someone was proud of them. Then they swallowed and frowned. ,,Being a hero is weird."

  
,,Oh? Why's that?" Asked the woman while petting Bitch, who woke up not so long ago in the car, calming him down easily.

  
,,I'm not used to it." They went back in their memories to the Underworld, remembering the pain showing up wherever they did, and countless corpses slowly turning into piles of dust behind their back. ,,I've been more like a villain for my entire life." Though, it wasn't always bad. Meeting Frisk, befriending the League... those were good times. ,,And then there's suddenly a bunch of strangers calling me a hero." Especially that small guy with purple balls for hair, they thought he would never leave them alone. ,,I'm not sure how to feel about that." They almost missed the terrified screams and crying of the monsters they killed, that was at least something they were used to. ,,I feel like I don't deserve it."

  
,,Well..." Grandma Cat set her bowl of food aside. ,,... _did_ you help them in some way, no matter how small?"

  
,,Like, yeah, I kinda saved them from being crushed by a giant robot, but-"

  
,,I'd say that's something a hero, or any good and brave person, would do if they had the chance."

  
Chara nearly choked on seaweed when they heard that. ,,Are... you saying that I'm a good person?" That's...

  
,,Yes. _And_ a hero."

  
,,But... you don't underestand, it was an accident, I didn't kill that robot with the intention to save them-"

  
,,But do you regret it?" Her blue eyes now stared at them in a strange, powerful way, as if they were a beacon shining a ray of its light at a lost ship, guiding and helping it in the maddening ocean of wild waves and darkness. ,,Would you take it back and let them die if you could?"

  
,,I..." Would they?

Were they just really questioning this? Were they really wondering whether to let someone die or not, while in the Underworld they would normally immediately choose without thinking, because killing was all their life was about until they came here? Logically they wouldn't, they needed to pass the exams, they needed to be as un-suspicious as they could to get a chance to complete their mission, and a (hopefully?) future hero definitely shouldn't just coldly stand there and watch someone die, but... If they set the whole mission thing aside and looked at it like they used to look at the Underworld, would they let those people die? It's not like anyone would blame the deaths on them, they wouldn't be the one to actually do the killing. But if you don't save someone even though you were able to, doesn't that mean you kind of killed them yourself?

,,How do you feel about that?" Pressed Jui.

They just really wanted to fight that robot, that was all! It reminded them of an encounter in the Underworld Frisk told them about... It was the first and only Pacifist Run Frisk did, it was before they met them. One of the resident monsters, named ironically Monster Kid, tripped on a bridge and nearly fell into a ravine. Frisk saved him. Would Chara do the same? In all Genocide Runs they never got the chance to make this choice because of some... other events. Would they help him or let him fall and die? Would they help the people at the practical exam or let them get crushed? It's not like they would get any EXP from any of their deaths, so technically there wouldn't be any reason to let them die, but... in the Underworld, they killed for fun. Not because they wanted revenge (alright maybe a little bit, they were still pissed at their adoptive family for replacing them with Frisk), but because it was entertaining.

,,I'm..." But this was different world. It was bigger, more powerful, and most importantly, there were consequences. In the Underworld they just wiped out anyone who posed any threat, but here... they really weren't sure of they could kill everyone who saw what happened and still get accepted. Consequences. Yeah, that was another new thing they had to get used to. ,,I feel indifferent. I would probably choose to save them again."

  
Their guardian smiled. ,,See? That's a heroic thing. And about the whole indifferent feeling... it's not really what a true Pro hero should feel, but over the past weeks we spent together I learned that you're not very fond of heroes. That's alright. It's still a progress!" Then she laughed and ruffled their hair. ,,Look at you, already growing up to be a hero!"

  
Chara cringed and grimaced. ,,Don't call me a hero, it's weird."

  
,,It's what you are!"

  
,,Hell no! That orange monstrosity of a cat over there is definitely a bigger hero than I am, he even managed to tame one of the teachers looking after us!"

  
,,Ah, that was probably Eraserhead, he's a secret softie for cats. That reminds me, we could watch some hero movies together when we get back. Heroes aren't all that bad once you know what you're looking for."

  
,,Ew, nope! I had enough heroes for at least few years. No hero movies."

  
,,I'll make you a cup of hot chocolate."

  
,,..."

  
,,An extra large cup of hot chocolate."

  
,,... _One_ hero movie."

* * *

It took few days before Chara heard from U.A. again. And to be honest, they didn't really miss the hero school. Heroes were one the people they hated the most after all, and the need to work with them didn't make the feeling change at all. A small part of them hoped that they _wouldn't_ get accepted, but they knew they had to get in. Still, a break from the heroes was nice. Their new home was free of those annoying people, and Chara appreciated that. They soon started to feel more cozy and calm, they even started to help Jui out in the café (they still felt guilty about troubling her like this with their presence, so they tried to make up for it)! For now they only helped with the dishes and sometimes with cleaning too, but the woman promised to let them help more later, and maybe even show them how to make her delicious hot chocolate.

  
They spent their days cuddling with the cats (minus Bitch, go to hell you ginger demon) and sipping hot choco. No one they knew stopped by except for Tsukauchi, who was apparently working on a case in Tokyo and visited the shop few times, buying coffee he needed for his survival and chatting with Jui. There was one time where he talked to Chara too (they didn't usually show their face after breakfast at the shop when it was open, since their stupid introvert heart made them a bit uncomfortable around strangers, but they really wanted another cup of hot chocolate). He asked them about the exams and they ended up accidentally spilling everything that happened including their little existential crisis because he was being so nice (in a little changed version of course, they didn't want to make him too suspicious about their possible murder-y past).

He wished them good luck so they would hopefully pass the exams (what a kind man!), and tried to reassure them. There was one thing he said that really got stuck in Chara's mind: ,,Decisions are only valid for that one moment. When the situations and circumstances change, so do decisions." That helped them find some inner peace, because over the last few days they realized that they would let Monster Kid fall, but wouldn't let the people at the practical exam die, and couldn't find out why. Now they knew - in the Underworld they didn't have any goal apart from killing everyone, therefore they wouldn't have any problem with not helping. But here they _did_ have a goal, their friends, they had to avenge them and make sure they won't suffer the same way again. That was what was blocking them from watching the examinees die. Their crisis still wasn't completely solved, not at all, but it was enough for now. Later they thanked the detective, which was something they didn't do for everyone.

  
Then suddenly one evening, when Jui was sorting through her mail, she found one letter that wasn't adressed to her. It was for _'Chara Dreemurr'_ , and had U.A.'s logo on it. The demon really freaked out when she began to shout their name, but quickly realized what was happening when she shoved the letter in their hands. They immediately ripped it apart and both of them frozed when a flat disc-like object fell out on the table with a quiet _clink_. It was small, black, apparently made of metal and also very unnerving. Nothing was happening for few seconds, but then the suspicious object started shining and projected the face of the only rodent, who was also a principal, that Chara knew (he was intimidating even as a projection). There they go, this is it, the final moment deciding their very future, no biggie.

,,Hello, Chara-san! It's me, Nezu, the one who could be a dog or a mouse or a bear, but more importantly... I'm the principal! And even _more_ importantly... I'm _your_ principal now!" Jui may or may not have squealed when she heard that. ,,That's right! You passed the written exams with flying colors, and did quite well on the practical, how you defeated the zero-pointer was pretty interesting. Congratulations! I can't wait to see more of you, and I hope I won't be disappointed when I gave you a chance to prove yourself. This is your hero academia. Welcome, new student of class 1-B!" And that was exactly the moment where Chara finally realized that they're really, _really_ going to be a hero. And also that there will be a super-inteligent animal waiting for them as a principal, who has his eyes set on them and expects them to make him proud.

,,Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw, I'm gonna be a hecking hero..."

  
,,Language, sweetie!"


	12. Class 1-B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting your new classmates is surely 1-Big day ;)

# Class 1-B

Chara tugged at the rim of the grey blayzer, one of the parts of their new U.A. uniform. It felt weird. They didn't wear anything else than their usual clothes for years, it was really strange to wear anything else even after wearing Jui's clothes for the few days when their clothes were in the washing machine. They didn't like the color either. Grey, such a dull and ugly thing. Grey was the color of most things they didn't like - cold rocks, sticky cobwebs, monster dust and most importantly the coffins in Asgore's palace. Disgusting. Well, it was for greater good (you'd think the greates hero school in Japan would have a better fashion taste). They put it on anyway, along with a white shirt. Ugh, so basic and boring. And there was a tie too! Good news - it wasn't grey, it was red. Bad news - Chara had absolutely no idea how to tie a tie. And they were supposed to leave in half an hour so they wouldn't arrive late!

,,How's it going, sweetie?" Called Grandma Cat from behind the door, where she was waiting in case Chara needed any assistance.

  
,,Uhh..." They considered checking some YouTube tutorials, but then remembered that long, long ago Grillby tried to show them how to tie that wretched thing, and they didn't get it at all. ,,How- do you know... how to tie a tie?" Now that they thought about it, a tie could also be used as a noose, or/and to strangle someone. That didn't look safe.

  
,,Oh! No, I don't, I never really needed to know... But Tsukauchi is waiting downstairs to wish you a good luck on your first day, I could ask him!"

  
Oh great, more people to know about their suffering. ,,I guess..." First day at U.A., and it was getting worse and worse (fortunately, they were a bit of a masochist).

  
,,All right, that's what we'll do. And be quick, I can't wait to see how you look!"

Chara grumbled something in response and put the totally-not-a-noose away for now. They'll get to that later. Another problem they came across was choosing whether they wanted a male or a female uniform - that was before the exams, when they were submitting their application. U.A. didn't have gender neutral uniforms, which added another reason to Chara's mental list about 'Why heroes aren't so great'. They wondered if U.A. even supported the LGBTQ+ (they better do)... Anyway, yes, uniforms. In the end they ended up choosing the male variant, solely for practical reasons. It's easier to move in, you don't have to worry about shaving your legs when wearing pants or showing something you don't want others to see when bending over. Plus, it's definitely easier to fight in. Imagine fighting in a miniskirt... (now I'm getting flashbacks of one episode of good ol' Kim Possible). They'll definitely beat someone's ass of they dare to not respect Chara's gender neutrality though.

  
And that was it - they were done! They glanced at their reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall behind them and clicked their tongue. They missed their sweater. Most schools over the entire world don't require uniforms, so why make students wear them anyway? They just take away the identities of people, rob them of the chance to wear their favourite clothes and be themselves... plus, wearing clothes based on gender isn't comfortable for many people either. Maybe if they by any chance met Nezu again, they could try to bring it up... But that wasn't a really big chance, was it? Looks like they'll just have to suck it up. At least the fabric didn't scratch or anything (and it was nice that U.A. gave the uniform to its students for free). They picked up the red tie and finally walked out of the door with a sigh. Jui was still there, and when she saw them in their new clothes, a smile appeared on her face.

,,Look at you! I told you it won't be so bad. You look good in it!" When she saw Chara's frown, she pinched their cheek. ,,Turn that frown upside down! You look very friendly when you're not glaring at everyone like you want to kill them. Do you have the tie?" Chara showed her the tie. ,,Good, good. Money for the bus ticket? Your backpack? Phone? Water? A snack or five? Do you want more? I don't want you to be hungry." With Jui worrying about them they walked down the stairs to meet with Tsukauchi and finally dive head first into their first day as a hero, at U.A. They had a slightly suspicious feeling that they'll never forget it. But they were surely just making things up.

* * *

Few hours later Chara found themselves in front of the main building of their new school (again). They just got off the bus and were currently being pushed by the crowd of both new and old students inside. They had a feeling they saw on the bus the purple haired guy from their stealth mission, the one with Gucci eyebags who looked like someone pissed in his morning soup, but they weren't really sure, they were too busy mentally preparing themselves for the upcoming socializing and heroic vibes. And currently they were just trying to find their classroom. It was supposed to be right on the first floor, but since a big part of the crowd were upperclassmen, it was honestly really hard to get out. But they did it! As well as another roughly 100 students, also first years. There just wasn't an escape, was there? The crowd flowed through the corridors like a tsunami and started to slowly disappear into their classrooms, which were luckily in alphabetic order, therefore 1-B wasn't too hard to find.

  
Chara stepped into the clasroom. It was much quieter here (thankfully), and quite calm (or as calm as 20 fifteen-year olds can get). About half of the people present were lying on their desks, dozing out or just napping, trying to catch up on the sleep they lost. There were few small groups formed of people quietly chatting, careful as not to wake up their tired classmates, but it was nothing big. Chara hated to admit it, but they kinda liked this class. People seemed to care about each other even though they met about five minutes ago, as shown by their effort to not be too loud, and they also respected everyone's space, not clumping by one desk, but rather preferring to stay more spread out. The demon felt like the fate chose for them just the right class, perfect for their investigation. They definitely wouldn't want to be in the same class as Bakugou, it would be awkward considering what happened in the past (even though he didn't remember it).

  
And their new classmates looked so cool! One guy with green hair had two giant tusk-like things growing out of his mouth, he looked like the perfect assassin or a ninja material (he reminded them of Spinner...). And another one was completely black! They remembered that one, he was the one who busted the League's mission at the Training Camp (it was just then when they were (again) grateful for their ability to just erase people's memories while RESETing). Each and every one of their classmates looked special in some way with their crazy hair colors, mutated bodies and weirdly shaped hair, so much that Chara started to feel out of place. They looked... basic. The only thing special about them were maybe their red eyes and pink cheeks, but those traits weren't that much noticeable. They suddenly felt plain and boring, just like the grey color of their blayzer.

They were brought back to the real world when a friendly-looking girl with orange hair came over to them. ,,Hi! I'm Itsuka Kendo, it's nice to meet you," she greeted them with a bright smile. She radiated caring-older-sister energy.

  
,,Um. Hi," stammered Chara, blinded by her friendliness and happiness. ,,I'm Chara. Uh, Dreemurr. Chara Dreemurr."

_Oh hell, this is so embarassing-_

,,Chara? That's a nice name. Are you from abroad?"

  
,,Thanks. Yours... too." Socializing, ugh... ,,Yeah, I'm from... Ireland. I moved here a month ago."

  
,,Wow, that's really far away! Well, welcome to Japan. Pony over there is also from a different country!" Kendo nodded in the direction of an adorable-looking blonde girl sitting on a desk. She had... were those hooves and horns? She really looked a bit like a horse... ,,She's from America and very nice. Oh yes! I wanted to ask you, is everything alright? You've been standing there for few minutes before I came. Are you overwhelmed? I can go away, if you want. I won't be upset at all!"

  
This girl... how is it humanly possible to be so nice? ,,I'm alright, I was just lost in thought. Thanks, uhh, for caring?" Before she could answer, an insane laugh interrupted her. Both of them looked in the direction of its source and saw a blonde guy with blue eyes standing next to where Pony was sitting, who was clapping excitedly.

  
,,Do it again! Do it again!" She begged, laughing, while jumping slightly on her desk. The guy shrugged, tried to hide the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and started laughing again, this time sounding even more vicious. Pony was overjoyed, and Chara had to appreciate someone who mastered the art of villain laughing. That was at least one thing they could talk with the blonde guy about. Them and Kendo than looked at each other and had to bite their lips to not start laughing too, causing them to wheeze like a kettle.

  
,,Hi, what are you two laughing about?" Asked a Chinese-looking guy who appeared next to them.

  
,,Just appreciating the everyday life," answered Kendo when she was finally able to breathe again and glanced at her still laughing classmate.

  
He understood and chuckled. ,,It's amazing, isn't it? Oh yeah, I don't think we talked yet. I'm Hiryu Rin, call me Rin. You're Kendo and Chara, right? I overheard you. Anyway..." he looked at Chara. ,,...you're sitting behind me, right?"

  
Chara had no idea. ,,I guess." They probably should've read all those papers that came in with the uniform.

  
,,Nice. I'm sitting over there in the corner, in the back of the class. Pleasure to be your seat-neighbour."

  
,,Same here."

The trio chatted for a bit longer before walking away to do their own thing - for Chara it was finally putting down the stupid bag by their seat. At least their desk was the furthest one from the board, which was in their opinion the best plac they could get. The best for the last. Later the rest of the class 1-B arrived and the loud chatter out in the corridor finally disappeared. Rin also returned to his seat, where he gave Chara a nod and started reading some book. The silence formed around them wasn't awkward. The demon also spotted Kendo talking to the blonde guy with the amazing villainous laugh, obviously being succesfull in befriending him. Time passed quickly and before Chara knew it, the bell rang and their new homeroom teacher entered the classroom. Red costume, white hair, lot of muscles. It was probably intimidating for someone who wasn't expecting him, but that wasn't Chara's case, since they knew Vlad King's fate even before he did.

,,Welcome tu U.A., students of class 1-B! It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Sekijiro Kan, but you may know me as The Blood Hero: Vlad King!" An excited chatter answered him. ,,Before we begin with orientation and everything, allow me to treat you to some donuts. As I've learned over my many years as a teacher and Pro hero, food is the best ice breaker. Here you go!" The loud cheering could definitely be heard across the entire floor.

After picking one of the donuts with chocolate toppings, Chara knew they were ready to follow this man to Hell. Their loyalty, the one they only gave to their ex-family, Frisk and the League, was sold for one simple (delicious!) donut. Which is, by the way, very underestandable.


	13. Socializing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know more 1-B students!
> 
> Hoi!  
> I'm sorry about not posting yesterday, I had too much work ｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡ I hope you guys aren't too upset and that you'll like today's chapter. Sorry again!  
> Stay safe, eat cake and have a great day!  
> -Thirteen

# Socializing

Orientation was boring and too crowded. All of the first years were sitting in a giant room, which could've been the same where PowerPoint Megaphone explained the point system before the practical exams, but it also could've been a completely different one, Chara wouldn't be surprised if U.A. had multiple of those (they definitely had enough money for it). Though, not _all_ first years were present - class 1-A was missing. It was a bit weird, but not unwelcome, it was easier to deal with problems later than sooner (seriously, where _were_ they?). Still, Nezu didn't look a tad surprised when an entire class was missing (maybe it was a regular thing their teacher did?), and just continued with the orientation. Welcoming new students, learning some more information about U.A., meeting the other teachers... all of that became a grey blur, as Chara slowly stopped listening (even though they payed attention a little to the other teachers - they needed information about them to determine how much of a threat they were - but not much, since they were going to meet them later anyway, during their studies).

  
When Nezu wasn't talking, he was scanning the students in the room, and Chara felt his eyes on them more than once. It wasn't pleasant. Was he suspicious of them? Could he maybe remember what happened in the last timeline? No, that was impossible, if he did remember, than he wouldn't let them set foot in U.A. at all, who would want a sadistic murderer as a student? He would probably make sure they went straight to jail. Did Japan have a death penalty? In the movies people were usually executed by electric chairs, Chara didn't try that way to die yet. They were quite curious about what it would be like. They were burned to death (Asgore's doing), stabbed with a trident (again, Asgore), impaled with bones (that was Sans, Papyrus did it too but never killed them), impaled with spears (Undyne and the Royal Guard, yay), executed with axes (other members of the Royal Guard), shot with a laser (Sans again), shot with magic petal bullets (Flowey), kicked till their soul left their body (Mettaton and his fabulous pink neon boots), dissolved with magical tears (Mettaton's ghost cousin) and much more, but _electricity_ was something new and exciting!

  
After the orientation ended and class 1-A was still nowhere to be seen, everyone returned to their classrooms. Vlad King read them a bunch of school rules and then let them do their own things for the rest of the period. Chara spent it by fiddling with their monster phone and then listening to Rin, who saw them looking at his book curiously and with quiet voice explained what it was about (it was some kind of a mystery novel). Then the bell finally rung and Chara was free. They didn't enjoy being in one place, they were used to moving and being active, this 'sitting all day' and 'paying attention' was killing them. And this wasn't even a true school day, it was a shortened one! They had no idea how they will survive. But it was for greater good (and maybe Vlad will bring more donuts)! Their plan was to get out of the building, run straight to the bus station and pray that no one they knew rides on the same bus as them. It didn't work. Kendo, the guy with the amazing villainous laugh and some other people from their class ended up heading for the same bus stop. Were they really all living in the same region? What a luck...

  
Apparently Kendo's new friend's name was Monoma. He gave off energy that was a bit more sinister than a hero should have, and Chara decided that it was just another reason to like this guy (that's two reasons already! Good vibes and amazing laugh!). They also found out that yes, both Kendo and Monoma live in the same region as they did - the Kanto region, just another districts, yay. Still, they both lived about an hour away from Chara (by car, of course), so it wasn't _too_ far, plus they were supposedly visiting Tokyo pretty often, since it was so close. Chara honestly didn't know whether to be happy or not. Sure, they weren't a really friendly person, but having at least _some_ friends will help them look more like an innocent and normal student. But they couldn't get attached. Any of those people could be the traitor, the person who helped kill the League, and that wasn't something that could be forgiven easily. They should start with their investigation too... What would be the best way to find the traitor? They weren't a detective, they were a killer. Well, time to put everything they learned from the movies to use (which honestly wasn't much).

  
What did they know about the traitor? They knew they were a student of U.A., because Shigaraki mentioned someone spying for them at U.A. They also knew it was not a faculty member or anything, because Chara remembered the person who helped them get in U.A. during their stealth mission sound young (which was sadly the only thing they were able to recognize, goddammit. They didn't even know the gender!), it must've been a student. And finally, the traitor was a hero student, since they were at the Training Camp and were the one who sent the signal to the League, which meant that they were also a first year. Which narrowed Chara's list of suspects to about 40 people, half of which were their classmates. That was a 1:2 chance that the traitor was in their class. But how should they find them? Should Chara look for someone who collects too much information? Who acts weirdly? Shouldn't a good traitor have really good acting skills, so people wouldn't notice that something is wrong? How would Chara know that someone is acting weird if they, for example, didn't know them long enough? Ugh, this was gonna be hard...

Suddenly their thought process was interrupted by a loud explosion, which startled everyone on the sidewalk. ,, What _was_ that? Is the support department blowing up things again?" Said one of the random older students grumpily.

  
Everyone else started scanning the school grounds, looking for the source of the explosion. ,,Look!" Said one of the 1-B students Chara hasn't talked to yet, a muscly guy with silver hair, and pointed in one direction. The others looked there and found, guess who, the missing class 1-A in front of the locker room with their teacher... was that the Toilet Paper guy? What were they doing? Why were they in their gym uniforms? The questions were quickly answered when Bakugou (of course it was his explosion) switched places with another student. Toilet Paper guy threw her something, she catched it and threw it away with all her strength. It looked like a small ball an continued to fly up instead of falling back down like it should have. ,,What are they doing? Are they... training? Already? Wasn't today supposed to be just the orientation?"

  
,,Someone's sure set on being a hero. Are they trying to get a boost on training? They're going to ramble about how better they are." Grumbled Monoma, and Kendo lightly smacked his shoulder.

  
,,Don't be like that. Maybe their teacher is just strict? Who's he anyway? He wasn't on the orientation with the other teachers," she wondered.

  
Chara shrugged. ,,I don't know, but he sure looks like he didn't gave them any donuts like Vlad King. Sometimes it's more beneficial to have the nicer teacher." If they had to choose betweeen donuts and Toilet Paper guy, they would get the food. Chocolate is nicer than people.

Everyne more or less agreed with that, and with one last glare from Monoma towards class 1-A they walked away and towards the bus stop (it was nice that there was one right on the school grounds), chatting for the entire time. A while later Chara found themselves sitting in the back of the bus by the window, on the five-seat-row for the coolest people, with their classmates nearby. The rest of the coolest row was quickly filled with Kendo, Monoma, the silver-haired guy from earlier and a girl with vines instead of hair on her head (she looked like a super-upgraded Sleeping Beauty). Kendo made everyone use their seatbelts (,,You could die! The bus could stop suddenly, you could fly out of your seat and die!"), all while radiating her typical older sister energy, so no one dared to oppose her. The bus was filled with people all returning to the Kanto region. Chara even spotted a familiar tuff of purple hair few rows in front of them (hello, Gucci Eyebags guy!). At least they were now sure that when they saw him on the way here, they weren't just making things up.

,,Hey, Chara-san!" Kendo, who was sitting next to them, was for some reason patting their arm to get their attention.

  
They glanced up and found out that their other classmates were looking at them, apparently waiting for something. ,,Uh, did you ask something?" They were too busy staring out of the window and imagining they were in a music video.

  
,,Yes! I asked where in Tokyo you lived, you know, if you were ever sick and needed someone to bring you homework or something."

  
,,Oh, uh..." Was asking where someone lived suspicious? Would it be something a traitor would do? They didn't want to endanger Jui... but they were thinking too much, there was no way this kind, caring girl could've been a... ,,I live near the train station, close to the center of the city with my grandmother. I could take you guys there sometime, you could buy some cupcakes or whatever you want, my grandma is amazing at baking."

  
,,Buy? Does your grandmother run a pastry shop?" Asked the silver-haired guy.

  
,,Not really, it's..." Now that they though about it, it probably wasn't common to live in... ,,...a cat café."

  
Kendo squealed. ,,You live in a cat café?!"

  
The entire bus must've heard her, because soon many eyes were looking in their direction. Chara tried to become one with their seat or suddenly develop an invisibility Quirk, but it wasn't sadly working. ,,Yeah...?"

  
The orange-haired girl then noticed the unwanted attention. ,,Oh- I'm sorry, give me a second..." Suddenly her hands started growing larger and larger, until they were so big that she could make an improvised barrier out of them and separate the back part of the bus from the rest of it. And just like that the uncomfortable glances were gone, hidden behind the hand barrier. So cool!

  
Chara couldn't help it but watch her hands in awe. ,,Holy sh- this is baddass!" What a useful power! Was this her Quirk? Was she able to enlarge any parts of her body? Or was it just the hands? Either way or another, it was a really _hand_ -y power (lol)!

  
Kendo looked a bit shy and sheepish. ,,You... really think so?"

  
,,Yeah! You could be the hero of introverts! Think about how many unpleasant situations you could prevent!" Not to mention how helpful it would be when trying to hide a murder.

  
,,Oh, about that- I'm very sorry for yelling so loudly, I noticed that you were a bit quiet before, but I just completely forgot about that and made you uncmfortable..."

  
Oof, they weren't good at comforting people (even with Frisk they were just improvising). ,,But then you made it better, forget about it, it's all good."

  
She still didn't look fully convinced, but at least she wasn't so upset anymore. Monoma on the other hand looked a lot more interested in the conversation than at its beginning. ,,So... a cat café?"

  
,,Why, do you like cats?"

  
,,Well, I do have to say that while I like dogs, cats are really elegant animals much more suited for my presence-"

  
,,I completely agree, dogs and cats are rather graceful beings and I can't help but think of them fondly," said the girl with vines on her head, and the silver-haired guy nodded approvingly. ,,I'd love to visit your cat café sometimes, if you're comfortable with it."

  
,,I mean, it _is_ a café and if you come as customers, there is nothing I can really do with it-"

  
,,Good, because now that I know you have cats, you sure as hell aren't getting rid of me easily," said Monoma with a smirk. The others thought the same thing, just less aggressively.

  
,,So," spoke up the silver-haired guy. ,,Wanna tell us about your cats?"

_I'm doing this for the mission! I'm doing this for the mission and not because they're so nice!_

,,All right. So, there's Greysi, Rai, then..."


	14. Another deal with the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding the traitor is too hard for one kid, they need help.
> 
> Hoi!  
> I'm back! My writer's block is hopefully finally gone, but I'm still sorry if this chapter turns out to be poorly written. At least I figured out in which direction I want the story to go, yay!  
> Stay safe, eat cake and have a great day!  
> -Thirteen

# Another deal with the devil

When the idea to apply to U.A. first crossed Chara's mind, it didn't occur to them that studying there might be hard, considering the 'best hero school in the country' thing and all. Neither it did the second time. Nor the third. Or the times after that, until there was a test paper about English literature lying in front of them. It was their fifth day at U.A. and they didn't study at all. Perfect. The only thing saving them from getting an F was the fact, that the test only had TRUE and FALSE options, they could at least guess something (they really didn't want to kill themselves over one stupid exam, even though they were sometimes a perfectionist, dying because of school (the entrance exams didn't count, that was _before_ they became a student here) without a real reason was below them). Plus, it wasn't like they actually wanted to become a hero, U.A. was just a simple stepping stone.

  
Why they didn't study? While laziness was part of it, there was a bigger reason - they had too many things to worry about. They had to deal with the people from their class, who were constantly following them and even showing up at the café from time to time to hang out together. It was mainly Kendo and Monoma, whom she often dragged there with her, but the two other people from the bus - a girl with vines for hair named Shiozaki and silver haired guy named Testutetsu (lol, what a weird name) - stopped by too. It was really annoying at first, but over time the annoyance level lowered to a very mild irritation, as Chara started to accept their presence at their new home. The café was their haven, a safe spot reserved only for them and the people closest to them, which was currently only Grandma Cat, where they could at least partially let down their guard and just be themselves.

  
It was very hard to let someone else enter, because with letting strangers enter their haven, they also let them slowly enter their heart, where many weaknesses could be seen and used to hurt Chara. They didn't want to get hurt, which is why they were very cautious when getting close to someone. It was easy to connect with people who helped them and were nice to them. Their four classmates were also nice, and even though some little part of Chara wanted to get to know them better like the League, this was different that dealing with the villains. These people didn't know anything about them (and what they did know was mostly just a giant lie), yet they refused to leave them alone. They willingly spent time with Chara and did their best to win the demon's appreciation. They made Chara feel wanted and safe, unknowingly taking advantage of Chara getting easily attached to nice people, which was exactly why they were so dangerous. Not to mention that any of them could be he traitor.

  
Ah, yes, the traitor thing. That was also why the demon didn't study for the exam. They couldn't stop thinking about it. Couldn't stop randomly watching their classmates during lessons, and wondering whether _this_ was the person who in the last timeline helped murder innocent people, and who was probably going to do it again. Couldn't stop counting things their classmates did that weren't 'normal', or could've been done by someone with suspicious motives. _Pony is really nice, friendly and goofy. What if she's pretending to be like that to get closer to people and use them?_ They tried to focus more on listening to whatever their teachers were just talking about, but without luck. _Kendo smacks people's shoulders and sometimes shoves them a little (mainly Monoma). It looks innocent and playful, but use of physical force when it's not needed is a sign of an abusive personality._ They were becoming paranoid. _Rin often reads books. Maybe he just pretends to read while secretly listening for informations._

  
They knew they were overthinking and desperately suspecting everyone, even the people they hang out with, in hopes of finding the traitor.

  
They were aware that at this point they just _wanted_ someone to slip up, so they could point their finger at them and say _It's you_ , no matter who it would be.

  
They knew that the way they were thinking was worrying and definitely not right, that they should do something about it... but they couldn't stop.

  
Every Kendo's smile, Monoma's visit, Rin's book recommendations, Tetsutetsu's rant about manly heroes, Pony's excited jumping and Shiozaki's cupcakes - fake, fake, _fake_. So why did it hurt and make Chara feel guilty when they invited their randomly chosen classmates over to the café in order to spend more time with them and have a chance to notice even a single miniature mistake? And it was getting _worse_ , because with each passed day the date of the Plague Masks' supposed attack was coming closer, and with that also another end for the League. Chara knew they could just RESET if they failed their mission, but just the thought of their friends dying _again_ was torturous. It didn't matter that they wouldn't remember anything. It didn't matter that Chara had as many tries as they wanted. It didn't matter that they could just step back and try again, be better. They just didn't want their friends to get hurt.

  
They had no idea how to actually find the traitor. They were trying _so_ hard, but it was useless, they didn't find anything! And time was still passing. Too quickly. They were giving it everything they had, all free time they had, but it wasn't enough. They weren't enough. They couldn't do it. At least... not alone. Wait... The solution came to them in the middle of homeroom - they couldn't do it _alone_. That was it! Their world suddenly turned brighter and the dark shadow of paranoia shrinked, at least for a while. They knew what they had to do, they just had to talk to Vlad King about something. They looked up from where they were staring at their desk with their neck cracking (they must've been sitting in that position for a really long time), glanced at the white-haired Pro Hero standing by the blackboard and quietly hummed. Now to wait for the end of the period, so they could talk to him in private.

  
...

,,Hi, teach. Could you please help me arrange a meeting with the principal?"

* * *

The principal's office had a giant, double winged door made of some dark hard wood, which was _very_ high and was towering menacingly over Chara. It was probably built like that so that people whose Quirks made them giant could enter more easily, but it was still quite unsettling. Getting to meet the principal should've been hard. Chara couldn't really give Vlad King an explanation about why they needed to meet Nezu so badly, it's not like they could tell him about the whole traitor thing, therefore they were very surprised when he told them later that day that the principal expected them in few days. It was almost as if he _wanted_ to see Chara again, even though the demon couldn't figure out why he would want to do that, aside from talking about how their studies went so far. But if he really wanted to talk about that, he could've contacted them on his own. Maybe it was one of his tests? They _did_ feel like he was testing them every second they spent at U.A...

  
The corridor where they were waiting was decorated with warm colors, plants, pictures and soft, comfortable sofas. It was really nice to sit on something so soft, compared to the couch at Jui's place where they were sleeping, but that was probably because this one surely costed more than their life. At least they had the chance to relax for a while, lunch break just ended and they could still feel in their mouth the sweet taste of the delicious pancakes with Nutella they devoured in record time. The cook, Lunch Rush (who was also a Pro Hero), was truly a master. Plus, the cafeteria was quieter than normal, because class 1-A was misssing again, they were supposed to be on a trip to some training center with class 1-B going the next day. Chara watched the clock above the door leading to the office and played with the hem of their shirt. Just as the hour hand crossed the number 12, written in bold letters, the door opened and All Might, the Number One Hero and a teacher at U.A. ran out of the office at top speed, quickly morphing into a yellow blur, and disappeared.

_Huh, I wonder what that was about. Why was he in such a hurry?  
_

_  
_Before they had the chance to wonder about it more, they heard Nezu's cheerful voice coming from inside. ,,Good afternoon, Chara-san! Please, come in and make yourself comfortable." Well, it wasn't their business anyway.

  
They walked in and the door closed behind them. Dramatic. The office was decorated similarly to the corridor - warm, soft and expensive, with a small table with the letters U.A. written on it in gold. Behind that desk was sitting Nezu, writing something on his computer. If he didn't call out to them earlier, Chara wouldn't even know if he was aware of their presence. They sat down on the plush chair standing in front of the desk just as Nezu finished typing and gave them a smile, which they awkwardly returned. ,,Good, uhm, afternoon, sir." They now realised that they didn't have a single idea about how to speak to a principal. When they first met, he wasn't their principal yet, so it wasn't that weird, but now...

  
,,Before we get to the point," started talking the rodent ,,can I treat you to a cup of fresh tea? I find every situation more comfortable with something hot and delicious in my hands."

  
,,Yea- yes, sure. Thank you."

  
Nezu nodded approvingly and turned on the kettle standing on a table that Chara didn't notice before. ,,Now. What can I help you with? It must be something big that you needed to talk to me, even though I'm happy you place your trust in me."

  
,,About that..." The demon took a moment to think. How should they approach this subject? Should they slowly get to the point, or just take it and throw it? They pondered about it for a while, but in the end decided to just say it. ,,There's a traitor at U.A."

  
Nezu's eyebrow rose. ,,Oh?"

  
,,Yeah. They- They are a first student- first year hero course student, and... I-I don't know who it is, but they're spying here for the Pla- villains and helping them. They'll start hurting people soon if I- we don't do anything, they're... targeting stude- hero students and Pro Heroes here, I think..." They were talking quite franatically and were stuttering a lot. Talking to someone about their... _problem_ made it seem even more serious, real and dangerous than before, something that needed to be dealt with as soon as possible. It probably was. There were so many things they needed to say and their head was full of wildly flying thoughts, so it was hard to piece together a sentence that made sense. Somewhere in the middle of their speech they started to rub their chest, the place where their locket used to be and where their knife found home when they needed to get another chance.

  
The principal sat there, unmoving, for the entirety of their monologue, watching them with dark, animalistic eyes. When they finished talking, he leaned against the back of his chair and clasped his paws. ,,Thank you for bringing this to may attention, Chara-san. But before I make any conclutions, allow me to ask few questions. For example... why didn't you come here sooner?"

  
Chara clenched their jaw a bit and the hand they had on their chest stopped moving. ,,I... There was so much going on that I just..." They waved their other hand around like it could talk instead of them. ,,...forgot..."

  
Nezu grabbed a paper with a pen from somewhere, and wrote for a while. Chara hated the scratching sound the pen made against the paper. ,,You do underestand that waiting could've put innocent lives in danger, right?"

  
,,I wasn't... I just didn't realize it was an option until few days before..."

  
More scratching. ,,And who does this traitor work for?"

  
,,You probably don't know them..."

  
More scratching. ,,Do you have any evidence?"

  
,,Do I... _what?!_ You want me to... there are my fri- people in _danger!_ The traitor must be stopped!"

  
More scratching. ,,You have to underestand, your story is very emotional, but without any kind of proof, it could be a made-up tale. Or you could be the traitor you're speaking about, trying to bring my attention away from you."

  
,, _I'm not the traitor!_ I'm literally just telling you everything I know, if I wanted to lay low and not be suspicious, I would try to avoid you as much as possible!" Chara would be surprised if the entire U.A. didn't hear them right now. ,,Don't... You don't believe me?!" They yelled the last sentence as they leaned forward and gripped the edge of Nezu's desk. He didn't believe them? After everything they've been through, they try to do the right thing just once and this is how it ends?!

  
 _More_ scratching. ,,I think it's only to be expected. You don't have any proof, names, numbers, anything, and you demand to see me just before an unknown group of villains attack. It seems highly suspicious to me."

  
,, _I'm not ly-_ wait." Did they just hear that correctly? ,,An attack?"

  
Nezu finally put the pen away and pulled a remote out of his suit instead. ,,Tell me, Chara-san..." He pressed the button on the remote. Suddenly, all curtains rolled up above the windows dropped down, the entire office darkened and a TV screen slided out of the ceiling. It turned on immediately and Chara was shocked to see people the knew there. There was class 1-A, but they didn't care about them much. What they _did_ care about were two villains, one made of purple smoke and one with severed hands covering his body, who were attacking the class. ,,...is their name by any chance the League of Villains?"


	15. The USJ attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of getting help with finding the real traitor, Chara is the one suspected when their old friends appear.

# The USJ attack

Chara was sitting in the dark office, stunned, watching live footage of the security cameras planted in the USJ building. It was madness. Class 1-A was scattered across the entire place, fighting the villains who were chasing them (and honestly doing a pretty good job a it). Some students managed to get to what looked like an entrance of the building, carrying someone in a space suit. That was one of the teachers named Thirteen, Chara remembered them from the orientation ceremony, their hero suit made it easy to spot and remember them back there. They looked very cheerfull and full of live, but now they were limp like a doll, unmoving, letting themselves be dragged away by the students. Huge chunk of the suit on their back was missing, letting the demon catch a glimpse of a black void inside. Chara couldn't even tell if the teacher was still alive. Miraculously, the students seemed to be mostly unhurt, or at least didn't have any visible injuries. Well, the ones by the entrance didn't. The biggest battle was actually happening in the middle of the area.

  
There, on the ground, was lying another teacher, this time it was one Chara knew a bit more - the Toilet Paper guy, or, by his hero name, Eraserhead, the one who agreed to babysit Bitch during the practical exam (and also kicked the League's ass in the previous timeline). This one was definitely hurt, with a small pool of blood gathering under his head. There were few students around him, fighting a suspicious black creature and the only two villains Chara recognized. Shigaraki was still as crusty and ugly as before (at least the parts that could be seen under all the greyish dead hands on his body), while Kurogiri still didn't loose any of his purple cool, even when having Bakugo's hands shoved right in front of his face, exploding a bit threateningly. It looked like a standoff. The people there were talking right now, or more like arguing with each other, too bad that the sound was unavailable. No one was attacking, but the situation looked tense and thick with tension. It could go wrong with any passing second.

  
While Chara was inspecting the situation, Nedzu was sitting in his chair silently, only with his ears slightly twitching every now and then. Then the teapot started whistling. The demon flinched, not expecting the sound, while the principal just hopped off his chair, went to grab the kettle (Chara didn't even notice when he filled it with water in the first place) and started preparing tea. The whistling didn't startle him at all. He took one of the small metal boxes standing by the teapot and opened it. Soon a nice smell filled the room, as the man put exactly four tablespoons of tea leaves into a metal-looking bottle standing in front of him, and poured hot water on top of them. He did it quickly, but with perfect precision, as if he was mixing dangerous chemicals in a lab, where even the slightest error could be his last. It was quite scary.

,,This is Golden Orchid Vanilla Black Tea," he said when he felt Chara's gaze on him. ,,It's one of the best ranked teas, and in my opinion, rightfully. It's known for its freshness and slight bitterness, many people say it reminds them of dark chocolate. The vanilla and a slight hint of cherry makes it even better, it's one of my personal favourites. It isn't too expensive, and the Whispering Pines company definitely earned the good reputation this tea gave them. It truly is a work of art, to make such a perfect blend. If you'd like, I can put some milk or honey in there too for you later, but this tea definitely doesn't need it."

  
,,I'll, um, go with whatever you recommend, I guess. I don't really drink tea that much..." _But since there's supposed to be the whole chocolate aroma thing, maybe it won't be so bad..._ And they were currently opened to whatever would help them calm down their nerves.

  
,,A grave mistake! Maybe this is the fateful cup, that'll change your mind. Now..." Nedzu put the box with tea leaves back to its place and went back to sit down. ,,...the tea needs to steep now, for exactly three minutes and fifteen seconds. Why don't you use this time to tell me about how you know these villains?"

  
Chara blinked once, twice. ,,Shouldn't you, like," they glanced at the screen, which was still showing the footage from the USJ. ,,send help or something to these people? It looks to me that they aren't really in the best situation there... Is this really how this school takes care of its students and faculty? Kinda... disappointing... for the best hero school in the entire country." The fact that Nedzu was sitting here with them the entire time, making tea and not doing anything to help class 1-A, even though he knew what was happening to them, didn't make them feel exactly comfortable. Even though they didn't gave a flying fuck about those students and teachers (minus the whole traitor thing), shouldn't this school be, like, _safe_? Any school? Even though U.A. probably didn't ask for someone to attack them, there should be at least _some_ security. Or maybe terrorist attacks and school shootings just aren't a thing anymore in this world of superheroes.

  
Nedzu just smiled. ,,Don't worry about that. The moment we noticed something was wrong, I gave a call to all Pro Heroes who happened to be nearby. All Might has taken quite a liking to class 1-A, and since when he asked me to check on them and I discovered that only the security cameras at USJ weren't miraculously working, we didn't waste any time to send for help. If my calculations are correct, All Might and the other heroes should meet up exactly by the entrance in one minute and fifty six seconds, which is only twenty seconds after the tea will be done. It's quite far from here after all. Did my answer satisfy you?"

  
This absolute monster of a principal thought everything out. ,,Yeah. Thanks..."

  
,,You're welcome. Now, would you please repay me by answering my question?"

  
,,Of course, um..." _Fuckfuckfuckfuck-_ He already knew they met Shigaraki and Kurogiri before, it must've been obvious from how they stared at them when they appeared on the screen. How should they twist this? ,,The people who killed my friends - those I was staying with before I came to Tokyo - met with them. I once followed them and saw the villains from today there too. Only the hands and purple guy were there, not the others, I don't know those, but... they didn't seem to be on the same side. They were arguing, it looked like they were enemies, or at least didn't like each other. I didn't hear what they were saying though, except for when they they started shouting about a traitor. I was too far from them, it was dangerous to get closer." They really needed to get some journal to write down all the lies they've told so they wouldn't accidentally forget them, or slip up and say something wrong. It could be fatal for their mission - at least if they manage to sucesfully fool Nedzu right now and he won't destroy their plans.

  
,,Why did you follow the murderers?"

  
 _Why do you want to know?_ ,,Revenge."

  
,,Of course. I thought it was something like this when I listened to you explaining why you wanted to be a hero, you just sugarcoated it."

  
,,I had to be sure I'll get the chance get here."

  
Suddenly, Nedzu slipped out of his chair again. ,,The tea is ready." He took two cups from a container above, put a strainer on top of one and carefully poured the tea from the bottle in it, then started doing the same with the second cup. ,,You see, Chara-san, I don't think you're the traitor."

  
,,You don't?" Asked Chara, surprised. It definitely wasn't like they were defending themselves just few minutes before, trying to explain that they weren't the bad person here.

  
,,No. Believe it or not, but I am quite popular. I'm an animal gifted with an artificial Quirk, upgraded, made more human. I am also one of the only of my kind, which is why my existence alone is still a popular topic with the media. Many people know about me and my Quirk, including villains. Any villain wanting to have someone spy at U.A. would try to come up with the best plan and evade threats, therefore they wouldn't want their spy to interact with me at all. It's actually easy to never talk to me, I am usually in my office all day so I don't interact with students that much, unless it is during events or if some student catches my attention, be it for a good or bad reason. If you really were working for someone, you wouldn't dare to approach me at all. And yet..." he picked up the cups, set one down in front of Chara, who mumbled a quiet _thank you_ , and kept the other for himself. ,,...here you are."

  
,,Well... I'm glad you won't send me to jail or something. Sir."

  
,,I am too." Nedzu took a small sip of his super tea, nodded, satisfied, and looked Chara deep in the eyes. ,,Now we've returned to the start of this conversation. You asked me to catch the traitor. Why? I don't want to be rude, but you don't seem to be the kind of person who helps other for some heroic reason. There is something more to it, isn't it?"

  
At this point Chara was too tired to oppose him. ,,Yes. The traitor could- I believe they _are_ \- linked to the murderers of my friends. I need to find out who it is and get information out of them."

  
,,So you want me to catch them for _you_. Why would I do it?"

  
,,H-Huh?" Stuttered Chara. They didn't expect this. ,,Because... it's the right thing to do...?"

  
,,The concept of _'right'_ and _'wrong'_ is very individual."

  
,,It would be easier to keep everyone safe?"

  
,,I doubt this school is target of only one villain group, today's attack proved it."

  
,,At least there would be less enemies..."

  
,,For how long? How long would it be until new ones take their place? Maybe if you told me the name of the organisation which sent the traitor, we could start searching for them specifically and not get delayed by looking for the spy first."

  
,,I don't know their name..."

  
,,Then there aren't many reasons for me to help you."

  
,,..." This wasn't how Chara wanted things to go, not at all. They expected him to be eager to keep his students safe and do everything in his power to achieve that goal, but some of the points he made... Maybe he had some of his own goals that had nothing to do with U.A. But they knew that even though he didn't apparently want to help _them_ , he cared about this school at least a bit. They saw it during the orientation, saw the way he looked at the staff and students, there was something soft in his gaze back then. It proved that a part of him, however small it may be, really cared. All they needed was to care about them especially just a bit more. They needed him, after all, and they were ready to do almost anything in exchange for his assist. They glanced down in the cup in front of them, stirred up the liquid a bit with a spoon and watched as the tea, dark as their heart, whirled. ,,What do you want me to do?"

  
An almost predatory smile appeared on Nedzu's face. ,,Now we're talking." He took a sip of his tea. ,,There are many goals I have, and many things that need to be done. But whether you could be of use to me... that's not so clear. Tell me, Chara-san, what is your price? What makes you special? What keeps you from being worthless?"

  
The principal's social skills sometimes seemed to slip out of control. _What a rude motherfucker._ ,,When I really want to do something, I'm able to pull it off no matter how many tries it takes." Except for bringing their dead brother back from death, having a functional family back in their own world and stop being a genocidal monster. But miracles were something they really weren't able to pull off, sorry. ,,I'd say I'm pretty good at stealth and solving puzzles. Using blades is my specialty - it comes with my power. Think you could find something for me?"

  
,,Hm. Usable. There are tasks you could help me with, that's true. But are you truly ready? Who knows what I could want."

  
,,There isn't really that many things that phase me anymore. I'm ready for whatever you come up with. But... I need to find the traitor as soon as possible."

  
Nedzu grinned widely with teeth glinting in the blue light of the TV screen and the scar on his face stretching. ,,Then you'll need to work fast. For every completed task I'll share a piece of information. To be honest, I've already suspected that something was wrong when someone broke into the school and stole some documents from the faculty office, that was when your class was visiting a museum, I believe. I've already asked few underground heroes for help with finding information about whoever could want to spy at U.A., so the whole 'traitor' thing wouldn't be left unsolved."

  
He didn't actually need their help with finding the traitor specifically, he was probably planning to use them for some stupid errands. _Motherfucker!_ But at least he cared about the safety of people here, so... at least that's something? ,,Whatever."

  
He laughed quietly. ,,Expect your first task soon. You're free to leave, if there isn't anything else you want to talk about."

  
,,There isn't." They actually couldn't wait to get the hell out of here. The demon got up, said goodbye (more like 'see you soon') and turned to leave. Before they completely exited the office, they caught a glimpse of the TV screen and saw, that the heroes really did arrive and managed to save class 1-A. They were currently apprehending the villains and helping injured people. Shigaraki and Kurogiri were nowhere to be seen, they must've escaped. What else would you expect from such slippery bastards?


End file.
